


What We Are

by Trevelyia



Series: What We Are - Who We Are [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trevelyia/pseuds/Trevelyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Wraith, Krashty (Halbwraith), OC] „Niemals würde ich mir einbilden, in Eurer Nähe vollkommen sicher zu sein“, gab sie als Antwort, schaffte es, ihre ruhige Miene zu wahren, wenngleich brennende Hitze über ihre weiße Haut kroch, „dennoch hilft mir das Wissen, von Euch zumindest nicht den Tod oder unnötige Qualen zu erwarten.“ Der erste Commander lachte kurz auf, schien wahrlich amüsiert, mit Corvin verschwand auch ein großer Teil seiner Verachtung. „Wäre es Euer Wunsch mich zu töten, ich würde mich schon längst nicht mehr unter den Lebenden befinden“, fuhr Caytha fort, ihr Gesicht glühte nun, eine Regung, die sie ihrem Wraitherbe zuschrieb, „und auch meine Folter scheint mir gegen den Befehl der Königin, mich ihrer Herrschaft zu unterstellen. Welche Verschwendung, meine Absichten zu prüfen, nur, um mich dann den Vorlieben des ersten Commanders auszuliefern.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Diese ff liegt schon seit Jahren auf meiner Festplatte heraum, zwischenzeitlich hatte ich sie bereits hier hochgeladen, dann jedoch wieder gelöscht.  
> Mittlerweile habe ich mir die Zeit genommen, sie ein wenig zu überarbeiten. Nur noch die ersten drei Kapitel der original ff sind in überarbeiteter Version geblieben, der Rest war leider so furchtbar, dass ich ab Kapitel vier alles neu geschrieben habe.  
> Einige Begriffe sind selbst entworfen, ein entsprechendes Glossar findet ihr unter dem Prolog.  
> Disclaimer: Bis auf meine OCs gehören die Wraith nicht mir, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

# What We Are

### Prolog

»Krashty«, Caytha wandte sich um, sah von Weitem den Primal auf sich zukommen und rief sich innerlich zur Ruhe. Sie wusste nicht, warum der Wraith sie nun wieder sprechen wollte, es war eigentlich unter seiner Würde, mit ihr, einem Mischling, auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Außer natürlich, er fand erneut einen Grund sie zu bestrafen.  
»Was gibt es, Primal?«, fragte Caytha mit einer höflichen Verbeugung und verbarg ihren Unmut hinter ihrer unterwürfigen Maske, die sie dem Wraith immer darbot. Diese Verhaltensweise sicherte ihr seit zwanzig Jahren das Überleben auf diesem Hive.  
Caytha verabscheute diesen Wraith aus tiefstem Herzen, kannte weder Grund noch Ursache seiner beinahe täglichen Demütigungen.  
Von den meisten Wraith wurde sie ignoriert oder aber, wie alle Wraithanbeter, mit der üblichen Arroganz behandelt.  
  
»Was suchst du in diesem Sektor, der für Menschen und deinesgleichen verboten ist?«, seine grünen Augen mit den geschlitzten Pupillen sprühten vor Verachtung, Caytha hielt nur mit Mühe ihre Zunge im Zaum und unterdrücke ein Knurren. Ihr Vater war ein Wraith, sie erbte eine Menge seiner Wesenszüge, Eigenarten und Merkmale seiner Rasse. Derlei herablassende Behandlung konnte sie nur schwer über sich ergehen lassen, duldete es nur unter Aufbringung jeglicher Kontrolle.  
Über die Jahre war der innere Zorn gewachsen und wäre es nur ihr eigenes Leben, um das sie sich sorgen müsste, schon lange wäre sie nicht so tatenlos geblieben. Aber es gab noch Mia, ihre Mutter, Caytha wollte sich erst gar nicht ausmalen, was sie alles würde erleiden müssen, sollte Caytha ausgerechnete gegen den Primal aufbegehren.  
  
»Dieser Sektor ist der direkte Weg zu meinem Quartier«, antwortete sie, schaffte es jedoch nicht, jeglichen Spott aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Gab es denn nichts anderes, das der Aufmerksamkeit dieses Wraith bedurfte? Dem Primal entging ihr spöttischer Tonfall nicht, er knurrte leise, trat drohend näher.  
  
»Nimm dir nicht zu viel heraus, Krashty. Nur weil dein Vater, der elende Verräter, ein Wraith war, ist das kein Grund deiner erbärmlichen Existenz irgendeine Bedeutung beizumessen!«, zischte er voller Verachtung. Caytha erwiderte seinen Blick trotzig, besann sich dann jedoch und senkte den Kopf.  
Ihren Vater hatte sie nie kennen gelernt. Laut den Erzählungen ihrer Mutter gab er seinen Posten als erster Commander gezwungener Maßen auf und floh, nachdem er einen direkten Befehl seiner Königin missachtet und so Mias Leben gerettet hatte.  
Die Königin schien es nicht zu kümmern, dass ihr ehemaliger Commander eine Leyhta an seiner Seite hatte und mit ihr ein Kind zeugte, einzig ihr Primal stellte seine Verachtung der Krashty und Mia gegenüber zur Schau.  
  
»Wenn es allein nach mir ginge, würden Mischlinge wie du nur als Sklaven gehalten. Aber leider schert sich die Königin nicht um dich und deinesgleichen!« Der große Wraith trat noch näher auf sie zu, Caytha konnte sein kreisförmiges Zyrnash unter dem linken Auge nur zu deutlich erkennen, welches sich schwarz gegen die grünlich schimmernde Haut abhob.  
Einen Moment lang entglitt ihr die Kontrolle, ein wütendes Knurren entrang sich ihrer Kehle, abscheuerfüllt starrte sie zu dem Primal auf.  
Eine öffentliche Anzweifelung der Autorität des Primals. Die Bestrafung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, der Wraith knurrte, ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper als er mental die Kontrolle über sie gewann, eisern zwang er die Krashty auf die Knie. Wieder fauchte Caytha, doch dieses Mal war es ein Laut des Schmerzes.  
  
»Ich werde mir nicht die Hände an dir schmutzig machen!«, zischte er, »Aber ich weiß deinen Ungehorsam dennoch zu unterbinden!«  
Die junge Krashty keuchte leise auf, der Schmerz stach wie Eis in jede ihrer Gliedmaßen, lähmte ihr Denken, sie war unfähig, sich aus dem Würgegriff des Wraith zu befreien.  
Hasserfüllt blickte sie zu dem Primal auf, war zu stolz, ihren Schmerz einzugestehen. Der Wraith lachte leise.  
  
»Noch immer begreifst du nicht, wo dein Platz ist.« Seine klauenartigen Fingernägel bohrten sich in ihre Haut, grob zwang er ihren Kopf nach hinten, Caytha biss sich auf die Unterlippe um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
»Früher oder später bekomme ich meine Rache für deinen Vater.«  
Nicht zum ersten Mal eröffnete ihr der Primal, Caytha würde für die Flucht ihres Vaters leiden müssen. Die Krashty schnaubte voller Verachtung, zu oft sprach der diese Drohung bereits aus, mit der Zeit verlor sie an Wirkung.  
Nun war es der Primal, der sich nicht länger zu beherrschen wusste, sein Schlag traf sie mit voller Wucht im Gesicht, Blut rann langsam über ihre Schläfe, sie konnte ein weiteres Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Endlich ließ der Wraith sie los.  
»Ich werde da sein, wenn du fällst, Krashty.« Caytha hielt den Blick gesenkt, wagte es erst aufzustehen, als die Schritte des Wraith im Gang verklungen waren.  
  
Wütend wischte sie das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht, versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen als sie den Sektor der Wraithanbeter betrat. Dort lag auch das Quartier, welches Caytha sich mit ihrer Mutter teilte. Im Gegensatz waren hier zumindest ihre Gedanken abgeschirmt, keiner der Wraithanbeter verfügte über die Fähigkeit, ihren Gemütszustand mental zu erspüren.  
  
Nial, ein junger Wraithanbeter Mitte zwanzig schien bereits auf sie zu warten, er war einer der wenigen Menschen, die Caytha weder fürchteten, noch mit Verachtung gegenüber traten. »Was ist mit deinem Auge passiert?«, seine Meine verdüsterte sich, er musste kein Wraith sein um zu wissen, was ihr widerfahren war.  
»Ich hatte einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit dem Primal«, tat sie die Sache mit schlichten Worten ab, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mit dem Wraith aneinander geraten war. Nial warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu.  
»Was?«  
»Nimm dich ihm gegenüber zurück! Irgendwann wird er es leid sein, sich von dir verspotten zu lassen.« Im ersten Moment wolle Caytha wütend ob dieser Maßregelung reagieren, doch dann besann sie sich, seufzte leise.  
  
»Du hast ja Recht. Aber er treibt mich mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit zur Weißglut! Ist es denn mein Verschulden, dass mein Vater«, sie unterbrach einen kurzen Moment, die Wut drohte wieder die Überhand über sie zu gewinnen, »fliehen musste?!« Wäre der erste Commander nicht gegangen, hätte man ihn und seine schwangere Leyhta auf der Stelle getötet. Aus irgendeinem Grund sah die Königin in Mia und der vaterlosen Caytha keine Bedrohung, ließ sie am Leben, scherte sich nicht länger um sie.  
  
Unter keinen Umständen vermochte Caytha sich vorzustellen, ein Wraith würde gar sein eigenes Leben in Gefahr bringen lediglich um einen Menschen zu retten. Alle Wraith auf diesem Hive schienen nur zu Wut oder Hass fähig. Nial seufzte leise.  
»Darum geht es aber nicht, Caytha.« Seine braunen Augen sahen sie freundlich an, seit ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit war Nial ihr ein guter Freund.  
»Tue mir und deiner Mutter einen Gefallen und lege es nicht auf weitere Konfrontationen an.« Die Krashty nickte langsam. So nett Nial auch war, er konnte diesen brennenden Zorn, das Verlangen, den Primal ein für alle Mal aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen, nicht nachempfinden. Er war lediglich ein Mensch, sterblich, wusste nicht, wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah. Nial diente den Wraith als Krieger und teilweise auch als Spion, als Kind war er von den Wraith während eines Überfalls auf ihr Hive aufgenommen worden. Statt sich an ihm zu nähren, wie sie es gewöhnlich an tausenden ihrer Opfer taten, verschonten sie sein Leben und bildeten ihn zum Krieger aus. Nial hielt es für seine Pflicht, den Wraith im Gegenzug sein Leben zu widmen und ihnen stets zu Diensten zu sein. Hätte Caytha die Wahl, sie würde jede Gelegenheit zur Flucht nutzen. Nicht, dass sich ihr jemals eine geboten hätte.

 

* * *

  
**Glossar**   
  
Alle Rechte der hier aufgeführten Begriffe liegen bei Trevelyia und Fayanor, vor der Verwendung dieser muss gefragt werden, Zuwiderhandlung wird als Plagiat angesehen und gemeldet.  
   
**Primal** :  Der Primal ist der Gefährte einer Wraithkönigin und hat damit die höchste zivile Stellung als männlicher Wraith auf einem Hive inne. Der eigentliche Zweck dieses Ranges ist die Zeugung von Nachkommen, oft baut die Königin jedoch auch eine Verbindung zu ihrem Primal auf.  
  
**Zyrnash** : Als Zyrnash wird das Tattoo bezeichnet das viele Wraith tragen. Dies kann für einen speziellen Rang, eine Ehrung oder die Zugehörigkeit zu einem bestimmten Hive stehen. Eine Wraithkönigin kann sich das Zyrnash ihres -> Primals auf den Handballen stechen lassen um eine besondere Verbundenheit mit ihm zu symbolisieren.  
  
**Krashty** : Dieser Begriff bezeichnet einen Hybriden aus Mensch und Wraith der auf natürlichem Wege gezeugt wurde. Meist gehen Krashty aus einer Verbindung zwischen einem Commander bzw. Wissenschaftler und einer Wraithanbeterin hervor. Je nach ff werden die Krashty von normalen Wraith verachtet.  
  
**Dró’Hital:** Der rituelle Dolch der Wraith.  
  
**Leyhta** :  Eine Leyhta ist quasi das Gegenstück zum -> Primal und beschreibt die höchstgestellte Wraithanbeterin und Gefährtin eines Commanders bzw. Wissenschaftlers. Anders als der -> Primal werden Leyhtas zwar von anderen Wraithanbetern aber nicht von anderen Wraith akzeptiert.  
  
**Dregtá** :  Beleidigung, in etwas gleichzusetzten mit “Dreckskerl” oder auch “A****loch”.  
  
**Dró'Gach** :  Duell zweier Wraith um eine höhere Position. Alle Wraith und selbst die Königin müssen den Sieger anerkennen. Hat fast immer den Tod des Unterlegenen zur Folge.  
  
**Pri'Tésh** :   Starke, mentale Verbindung, meist zwischen einer Königin und ihrem Primal. Beim Tod des Partners erfährt der Hinterbliebene enorme psychische Qualen die bis zum Wahnsinn oder Suizid führen können.


	2. Kapitel I: Überhastete Entscheidungen

### Kapitel I: Überhastete Entscheidungen 

»Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es vielleicht noch rechzeitig zum Abendessen«, Nial blickte die Krashty aufmunternd an. Caytha nickte, würde ihren Zorn erst einmal auf sich beruhen lassen und sich zusammenreißen. Gemeinsam schlugen sie den Weg zu dem kleinen Saal ein, indem die Wraithanbeter ihre Mahlzeiten einnahmen. Das Essen mussten sie selbst zubereiten, doch auch innerhalb der Gemeinschaft der Menschen auf diesem Hive gab es eine strikte Rangordnung.  
Caythas Wraith-DNS bewahrte sie stets vor dieser Aufgabe, nie hatte sie kochen, putzen oder servieren müssen - mehr aus Verachtung der anderen Menschen, als Ehrfurcht ihr gegenüber. Zu groß schien die Angst, Caytha würde sie alle heimtückisch vergiften. Ob sie sich auch wie ein Wraith ernähren konnte, vermochte die Krashty nicht zu sagen, zwar verfügte sie über die schmale Öffnung in ihrer Handfläche, zum Einsatz gekommen war diese bisher nicht ein einziges Mal.

Viele Wraithanbeter fürchteten und hassten Caytha gleichermaßen, doch zumindest begegneten sie ihrer Mutter Mia mit Respekt. Einst war Mia die Leyhta des ersten Commanders gewesen, stand an der Spitzer der Hierarchie der Menschen, doch mit der Flucht des Commanders verlor sie ihre Stellung augenblicklich.  
Viele der Wraithanbeter empfanden Mitlied ob dieses Verlustes. Caytha konnte dieses Gefühlsregung nicht nachempfinden, ein Wraith, der aus Liebe zu einem Menschen alles aufgab, was ihn ausmachte, nein, es erschien ihr zu abwegig. Noch immer zweifele Caytha zudem an der Echtheit von Mias Gefühlen dem Commander gegenüber.  
Wie immer wurde Caytha weder beachtet, noch wirklich wahrgenommen, selbst ob ihrer Verletzung wechselte niemand ein Wort mit ihr.

Sie erkannte ihre Mutter, setzte sich rasch neben sie und zog einen Teller zu sich. Mia seufzte leise als ihr Blick auf das geronnene Blut in Caythas Gesicht fiel, ihre hübschen, blauen Augen füllten sich mit Sorge, sie strich sich eine ihrer lange, schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.  
»Dein Vater hätte nicht gewollt, dass du ein Leben im Widerstand gegen den Primal führst.« Auch Nial setzte sich, nickte Mia freundlich zu. Caytha fauchte leise, stocherte lustlos in etwas herum, das dem Anschein nach wohl einst Kerthis war, eine sonst recht schmackhafte Pflanze von einem Planeten der Menschen - bevor das Gemüse bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verkocht wurde.  
»Siehst du ihn hier irgendwo?«, erwiderte sie mürrisch, zu oft führten sie dieses Gespräch. Mia schätzte es nicht, wenn Caytha in solch abfälligem Ton über ihren Vater sprach, jedes Mal verengten sich ihre Augen kaum merklich, wieder und wieder schienen die Worte ihrer Tochter eine Wunde aufzureißen, die niemals völlig verheilen würde.  
Keinesfalls setzte sie ihrer Mutter mit Absicht zu, doch erneut war es Caythas Zorn, der ihr Handeln und Denken übernahm. Wie so oft.  
Mia seufzte erneut, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls auf den Teller vor sich. 

Caytha glich ihrer Mutter kaum, lediglich das Blau von Mias Augen und den schwarzen Farbton ihrer Haare zeigten sich bei der Halbwraith. Ihre Gesichtszüge, so wurde Mia nicht müde zu erwähnen, glichen denen ihres Vaters. Auch die beiden kleinen Vertiefungen in den Wangen erbte sie von ihrem Vater, obgleich sie nicht so stark ausgeprägt waren, wie bei einem vollwertigen Wraith. Caythas Hautfarbe war sehr hell, verlieh ihr wiederum mehr vom Aussehen eines Menschen. Doch ihre Pupillen ließen keinen Zweifel daran, welcher Abstammung sie entsprach, sie waren geschlitzt wie die eines Wraith. 

Während des restlichen Essens war Mia ihr mehr als einen besorgten Blick zu, gekonnt ignorierte Caytha diese. Es käme ohnehin nur zum erneuten Streit.  
Lediglich Mia zuliebe blieb sie auf diesem Hive. Caytha war entbehrlich, obgleich der Primal sie eher töten würde, als es ihr zu gestatten, unbehelligt von Board des Wraithschiffes zu gehen. Um Nial würde es ihr leid tun, sie mochte den Menschen sehr, war er doch ihr einziger Freund. Außerdem würde sie in keiner Weise wissen, nicht einmal vermuten, wo sie hingehen würde, sollte sich einst diese Gelegenheit vor ihr auftun.

Auf einem Planeten, der von Menschen bevölkert wurde, würde sie nicht leben können, man würde sie ebenso fürchten wie die Wraith.  
»Caytha?« Die Krashty sah auf als Loriana auf sie zu schritt. Sie war eine der ältesten Wraithanbeterinnen dieses Hives, auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansah. Die Wraith belohnten ihre treusten Anhänger mit dem Geschenk des ewigen Lebens und Loriana  
empfing dieses Geschenk mehr als nur einmal. 

Auch ihre Mutter sah jünger aus, als sie es eigentlich war. Selbst Nial war schon einmal mit diesem speziellen Geschenk belohnt worden.  
»Was gibt es?«, Caytha blickte argwöhnisch zu der Frau auf. Loriana behandelte sie immer mit einer Gleichgültigkeit, die Caytha gerade recht kam, sie zog Desinteresse Verachtung in jedem Fall vor.  
»Ein Commander verlangt deine Hilfe, er wartet im Frachtraum auf dich.« Loriana wartete nicht, bis die Krashty zu einer Antwort ansetzte, wandte sich sogleich um und verschwand wieder zwischen den Reihen der anderen Menschen.

Caythas Laune sank erheblich. Es gab nur einen Commander, der ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen würde und für heute hatte sie wahrlich genug von den Wraith. Doch verweigern würde sie ihre Hilfe nicht. Der Commander rief sie bereits einige Male zu sich, obgleich Caytha keinen Grund dafür sah, keine seiner Arbeiten bedurften ihrer Mithilfe.  
»Wir sehen uns später.« Nial und Mia nickten ihr zu, einen Moment lang nahm sie den besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen ihrer Mutter wahr.  
»Sorg dich nicht allzu sehr, ich werde mich zusammen reißen«, sie zwang sich zu einem unbekümmerten Lächeln. Ein Zucken um Mias Mundwinkel verriet ihr, dass ihre Mutter ihrer falschen Zuversicht keine Sekunde lang Glauben schenkte, doch die ehemalige Leyhta erwiderte nichts.

Der Wraith übermittelte ihr mental den genauen Weg, nun erlangte Caytha Gewissheit, es war der Commander, der sie bereits zu anderen Gelegenheiten zu sich rief. Bisher lernte Caytha kaum andere Krashty kennen, sie wusste also nicht, ob alle Halbwraith die mentalen Fähigkeiten besaßen, über die sie selbst verfügte. Ihr war es erlaubt, mental in Kontakt mit den Wraith zu treten, doch gleichzeitig konnte sie ihren Geist verschließen, wenn ihr danach war. Allerdings gab Caytha sich nicht der Illusion hin, unantastbar zu sein, mit der mentalen Kraft eines Wraith würde sie es im Ernstfall nicht aufnehmen können.

Wieder stelle sich ihr die Frage nach dem Warum, weshalb verlangte dieser Wraith ausgerechnete nach ihr? Gerade der Primal machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Meinung ob Caytha und den Krashty im Allgemeinen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Schwarzhaarige an ihrem Ziel war, spürte bis auf den Commander keine Anwesenheit anderer Wraith. Langsam trat sie ein, verneigte sich protokollkonform.  
Der betreffende Wraith war einer der rangniedrigen Commander, unterstand, abgesehen von der Königin an sich, dem ersten Commander, erst dann folgte der Primal innerhalb der Befehlskette.  
»Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?«, Caytha vermied den direkten Augenkontakt, musterte den Commander verstohlen und mit Bedacht.  
Der Wraith nickte knapp, wirkte gehetzt, seine grünen Augen huschten zu der sich hinter Caytha schließenden Tür. Seine Haare trug er im Nacken zusammengebunden, im Gegensatz vieler hatte er kein Zyrnash auf seiner grünlich schimmernden Haut. 

»Es wäre besser, niemand erführe etwas von unserem Treffen«, obgleich der Stimme des Wraith eine offene Drohung mitschwang, war es mehr Sorge, die seinen Blick zeichnete. Misstrauisch näherte sich Caytha dem Commander, spürte seine Nervosität.  
»Ihr braucht meine Hilfe also nicht?«  
Der Wraith schüttelte den Kopf, trat langsam auf sie zu, noch immer heftete seinem Blick etwas Gehetztes an.  
»Ich soll dir eine Nachricht überbringen.«  
Die Krashty starrte ihn an, zog zugleich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, über die sie, im Gegensatz zu einem Wraith, verfügte.  
Wäre es nicht ein Commander, der ihr gegenüberstand und wären seine Züge nicht dermaßen von Sorge erfüllte, Caytha würde glauben, jemand erlaube sich einen schlechten Scherz mit ihr.  
»Wer erteilte Euch diese Anweisung?«, ihre Augen wurden schmal, mit jeder verstrichenen Minute wuchs die Unruhe ihres Gegenübers.  
»Dein Vater.«

Caytha blickte den Commander eine Sekunde fassungslos an, dann lachte sie freudlos auf. »Netter Versuch, aber-«, der Wraith schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
»Äußerst unklug, an mir zu zweifeln, riskiere ich doch mein eigenes Leben für diese Nachricht!«, zischte er, doch so leicht ließ Caytha sich nicht in die Irre führen.  
»Und wenn schon, wie kann ich wissen, nicht Opfer einer dreisten Lüge zu werden?«  
Offenbar zornig ob derlei Unverschämtheit grollte der Commander, stand jedoch zu sehr unter Zeitdruck, um weiter darauf einzugehen.

Im nächsten Augenblick keuchte Caytha auf, mit aller Macht drang der Wraith völlig unvermittelt in ihren Geist ein, zeigte ihr Bilder, Worte, einzelne Gedanken. Für die Krashty war diese Erfahrung neu, kräftezehrend, beeindruckend und ängstigend zugleich. Sie erblickte mental einen Wraith, der laut dem Commander ihr Vater und zugleich ein alter Verbündeter war, Caytha war zu unerfahren um zu entscheiden, ob diese Bilder der Wahrheit entsprachen oder eine raffinierte Täuschung waren.  
Binnen weniger Augenblicke fasste sie den Entschluss, vorerst an der Echtheit des Gezeigten festzuhalten. 

»Er lebt noch?«, ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, alles schien aus den Fugen zu geraten.  
»Warum jetzt? Nach zwanzig Jahren?  
»Seit seiner Flucht gilt er als Verräter, war gezwungen, sich einem verfeindeten Hive anzuschließen. Seine neue Königin fand heraus, dass er eine Leyhta auf seinem alten Hive zurückließ. Sie misstraut deinem Vater, auch von deiner Existenz weiß sie nun. Ein Mensch vermag unter Wraith nicht viel auszurichten, aber eine Krashty, so fürchtet sie, kann durchaus überzeugend wirken. In ihren Wahnvorstellungen vermutet sie, du würdest deinen Vater hassen, fürchtet den Angriff dieses Hives.«  
Es klang so lächerlich, ein weiteres, ungläubiges Lachen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Vielleicht war dies doch nicht mehr als ein großer, schlechter Witz?

»Das ist absurd! Niemals könnte ich dieses Hive zum Angriff überreden!«  
Deutlicher als zuvor lag nun Sorge auf den Zügen des Wraith, ja beinahe Angst, wieder knurrte er ungehalten.  
»Ich weiß. Aber die Königin fürchtet sich dermaßen vor einem neuen Krieg, dass sie deinen Vater gefangen nahm, nur, wenn du dich bereit erklärst dich ihrem Hive zu unterwerfen wird sie ihn verschonen.« 

Die Krashty starrte den Commander an. Das war ein dermaßen bescheuerter Plan, sie konnte es kaum fassen. Aber tief im Inneren regte sich der Wunsch, ihren Vater kennen zu lernen und obgleich sie sich mit aller Macht sträubte, begann ernsthaft über die Worte des Commanders nachzudenken. Mehr noch, einen Wimpernschlag lang war sie überzeugt, ihm Glauben zu schenken und seinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. 

»Mal angenommen, ich glaube Euch. Was würde as meiner Mutter? Ich kann sie nicht zurücklassen, nicht nach allem, was sie-« »Still!«, Panik erfüllte die Augen des Commanders, hektische eilte er zur Tür herüber.  
»Wraith sind auf dem Weg hierher, verlasse das Hive auf der Stelle!«  
»Aber ich«, begann sie ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. Auch Caytha konnte jetzt mehrere Wraith spüren, die sich rasch dem Frachtraum näherten. Deutlich spürte sie, dass die Worte des Commanders Verrat gleichkamen, sollte ein anderer Wraith oder gar die Königin des Schiffes davon erfahren. 

»Geh! Der Primal ist auf dem Weg!«  
Schritte näherten sich dem Lageraum, auch Caytha spürte nun die Anwesenheit des Primals.  
Warum war sie nicht schon zuvor gegangen? Wütend ob ihrer eigenen Naivität rannte sie davon, wollte lieber nicht daran denken, was der Primal mit ihr anstellte, sollte er auch nur die Spur einer Verschwörung wittern.

Sie wollte Mia nicht im Stich lassen, doch besser, ihre Mutter wüsste nichts von ihrem Gespräch mit dem Commander, sollte sie bezüglich Caythas Flucht verhört werden, würde sie nichts wissen, nichts verraten können.

Alles schien seinen gewohnten Gang zu gehen, noch gab es keinen Alarm und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung gelangte sie unbehelligt bis zur Dartbucht. Argwöhnisch spähte Caytha umher, schlich zu einem der Jäger herüber.

Ihr Vater war schuld an dieser Miesre, wegen ihm würde man ihre Mutter einsperren, wenn nicht gar töten. Es lief ihr erneut kalt den Rücken hinab ob dieser Vorstellung, doch sie war bereits im Orbit und musste fliehen, ehe die Wraith begriffen, was vor sich ging. Nun erst wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, wie viel Glück sie gerade gehabt hatte, unverschämt, zu viel. Was galt es als Preis für ihre unbehelligte Flucht zu zahlen?

Wie sollte die Krashty sich dem fremden Hive nähern könne, ohne beschossen zu werden? Die Koordinaten kannte sie, der Commander hatte sie ihr mental übermittelt, sie wusste, wo ihr Ziel lag. Doch es würde riskant werden. Riskant und äußerst dumm. Einmal mehr verfluchte Caytha sich selbst, an manchen Tagen vereinten sich die schlechtesten Eigenschaften beider Seiten ihrer Abstammung. Dummheit der Menschen und blinde Wut der Wraith waren es, die sie stets in derlei unbedachte, gefährliche Lagen brachten.


	3. Kapitel II: Neues Terrain

### Kapitel II: Neues Terrain

Caytha atmete tief durch, korrigierte die Flugrichtung ihres Darts und wartete. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis ihr die Tragweite ihrer überhasteten Entscheidung bewusst wurde. Ihr altes Leben lag nun hinter ihr und auch, wenn ein Teil in ihr sich gegen diese Erkenntnis sträubte, sie zur Umkehr bewegen wollte, wurde ihr keine Wahl gelassen. Sollte Caytha der inneren Stimme nachgeben und tatsächlich umkehren, würde dies ihr Schicksal endgültig besiegeln, daran bestand keinerlei Zweifel.  
  
Einem Dart stand kein Hyperantrieb zur Verfügung, um einem tagelangen Flug zu vermeiden, nutzte die Krashty einige Abkürzungen durch mehrere Sternentore. Als Hybrid aus Mensch und Wraith war es ihr erlaubt, die Technologie der Wraith ohne Einschränkung zu nutzen, wäre wahrscheinlich sogar in der Lage, ein Hive zu manövrieren, obgleich sie dazu sicherlich niemals Gelegenheit erhalten würde. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Caytha zudem auch nicht den Wunsch verspürte, eines der riesigen Wraithbasisschiffe zu steuern.  
  
Je näher sie dem fremden Hive kam, desto angespannter wurde sie, ihr Herz schlug schneller als gewöhnlich, nur mit Mühe gelang es der Halbwraith, sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Es wäre äußerst töricht, sich allein auf das Wort eines Wraith zu verlassen, mehr als einmal machte Caytha die Erfahrung, ihnen nicht völlig vertrauen zu können und lernte daraus. Sie musste jedwede Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, es lag durchaus im Bereich des Wahrscheinlichen, einfach abgeschossen und vernichtet zu werden, sobald sie in Reichweite des Hives kam.  
  
Das gewaltige Schiff ragte schon von weitem bedrohlich im Orbit auf, vorsichtig entsandte Caytha ihren Geist und spürte hunderte, tausende Wraith an Bord, wenn nicht gar viele, viele mehr. Sie drosselte die Geschwindigkeit des Darts, hielt genau auf das riesige Hive zu. Nun war es endgültig zu spät einen anderen Plan zu fassen, das fremde Schiff bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit und nahm Kontakt zu ihr auf. Die Krashty zuckte kurz zusammen, als das Bild eines Commanders vor ihr erschien.  
Mit herrischer Miene starrte er auf die Halbwraith hinab, seine Augen funkelten voller Verachtung.  
»Du wirst bereits erwartet.«  
Immerhin würde sie nicht abgeschossen, vorerst zumindest.  
»Befolge unverzüglich die Andockinstruktionen«, etwas Mahnendes legte sich in die Stimme des Wraith und sein Bild verlosch Augenblicke nach der dieser knappen Anweisung. Sogleich darauf erschien ein Plan des Hives vor ihren Augen auf dem Bildschirm, der Weg zur Dartbucht wurde ihr farblich vorgezeichnet. Nervös folgte sie der Wegbeschreibung, ein fremdes Hive zu betreten war auch für eine Krashty äußerst heikel.  
  
Sollte der Commander ihres alten Hives Recht behalten, so würde Caytha bald schon ihrem Vater gegenüber stehen. Caytha vermochte nicht vorauszusagen, welchen Verlauf dieses Treffen nehmen würde, in ihrer Vorstellung war sie diesem einen Wraith schon oft begegnet. Nun jedoch war ihr Denken erfüllt von Angst und Nervosität, ihr Körper schien sich verstecken zu wollen, gleichzeitig verspürte Caytha den starken Drang, den Dart zu wenden und das Hive so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen.  
  
Diese Gefühle wandelten sich nicht gerade zum Positiven, als die dunkle Dartbucht sie regelrecht verschluckte, nie zuvor verspürte sie an Bord eines Hives derartige Unsicherheit und dumpfe Furcht.  
  
Mit Umsicht manövrierte sie den Jäger auf den vorgesehenen Platz in der Bucht, landete und ein kurzes Ruckeln durchlief das kleine Schiff. Eine Sekunde zögerte sie, dann öffnete Caytha das Oberdeck.  
Die Krashty sah sich fünf Wraithsoldaten und einem Commander gegenüber, er musterte sie halb neugierig, halb spöttisch. Sein Überheblichkeit schien mit Händen greifbar, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers strahlte er eine Überlegenheit aus, die Caythas Wraitherbe aufs Äußerte provozierte, unwillkürlich entwich ihr ein leises Knurren.  
Die Augen des Commanders verengten sich einen Wimpernschlag lang, ihm war dieser kurze Moment der Auflehnung nicht entgangen. doch da sie sich ansonsten friedlich verhielt, schien er es erst einmal bei dem warnenden Blick belassen zu wollen.  
  
»Krashty scheinen doch nicht ganz so unzuverlässig wie ihr Ruf«, ein höhnisches, kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Caytha ein weiteres Knurren, erneut würde der Commander sicherlich nicht darüber hinwegsehen.  
Wraith waren seit jeher keine sonderlich kommunikative Rasse, wortlos wandte er sich um, setzte sich in Bewegung. Caytha wusste, dass sie ihm zu folgen hatte, dicht flankiert von den Wraithkriegern folgte sie ihm, laut dröhnten die dumpfen Schritte der Drohnen in ihren Ohren.  
  
Resignation ergriff von ihr Besitz als der Commander sie zum Zellentrakt des Hives eskortierte, ihr war bereits der Gedanke gekommen, früher oder später eingesperrt zu werden, wenngleich ein winziger, gerade zu naiv positiver Teil in ihr das Gegenteil erhoffte. Dennoch, vorerst war sie unversehrt an Bord gelangt, vielleicht galt es, angesichts dieses Umstandes dankbar zu sein.  
  
»Der erste Commander wird über deine Anwesenheit unterrichtet.« Mit diesen Worten ließ der Wraith sie allein in ihrer Zelle zurück.  
Die Aussicht, der offenbar äußerst paranoiden Königin zu begegnen, war nicht gerade verlockend, aber immerhin würde sie dann auch vielleicht endlich ihrem Vater gegenüberstehen. Nun, da sie diesem Ziel so nahe war, wusste sie erst recht nicht, welches Verhalten sie ihm gegenüber zeigen sollte.  
Die Gedanken kreisten einzig um diesen Wraith, wegen ihm ließ sie ihr altes Leben überhastet zurück, ohne Klarheit, ob dies die richtige Entscheidung war. Mit großer Sicherheit war es der Wraithanteil in ihr, der die Gedanken der Krashty überhaupt erst in derlei Bahnen lenkte.  
Caytha akzeptierte ihr Wraitherbe, sah schnell ein, dass es keinen Sinn ergab, sich ihm verweigern zu wollen. Doch bisweilen sehnte sie sich danach, gänzlich ein Mensch zu sein. Meist keimte dieser Wunsch in ihr, wenn sie als Kind allein und verlassen unter den wenigen Kindern der Wraithanbeter zu spielen versuchte, Erwachsene ließen sie fast immer in Ruhe, doch die Kinder waren grausem ehrlich gewesen.  
Schon damals war ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie niemals einen Gefährten unter den Menschen finden würde, einzig Nial war ihr freundlich gegenüber und für ihn empfand sie lediglich Freundschaft. Bis auf ihn und Mia gab es niemanden unter den Wraithanbetern, der Caytha nicht fürchtete oder verachtete.  
Rasch verscheuchte die Halbwraith derlei Gedanken, selbst nach all der Zeit schmerzten diese Erinnerungen.  
  
Innerhalb dieser Zelle fiel es Caytha schwer einzuschätzen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Irgendwann spürte sie die Präsenz eines Wraith, der erste Commander war offenbar auf dem Weg zu ihr. Die Krashty straffte die Schultern, verlieh ihrem Gesicht einen kalten Ausdruck und wartete. Ihr Herz pochte heftig in ihrem Brustkorb, wieder beherrschten Nervosität und Angst ihre Gedanken.  
Der Wraith trat vor ihre Zelle, musterte sie einen Moment mit einem undefinierbaren Blick und öffnete die Tür.  
Lang und glatt reichte ihm das weiße Haar bis zur Hüfte, ein Zyrnash bedeckte in einem schwarzen Muster aus Zacken und Halbkreisen seine linke Gesichtshälfte, umrahmte die untere Hälfte seines Auges und zog sich bis auf seinen Hals hinab.  
  
»Ist es üblich, einen Ehrengast derart lange warten zu lassen?«  
Caytha lernte in diesem Augenblick zwei Dinge. Zum ersten war sie nicht so wichtig, wie sie angenommen hatte und zum zweiten war der Commander weder von geduldiger, noch nachsichtiger Natur. Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch ihre linke Gesichtshälfte, Blut tropfe von ihrer aufgerissenen Augenbraue, die im Zentrum des Schlages lag.  
  
»Maß dir nicht zu viel Wichtigkeit deiner Person an«, trotz seines warnenden Untertons schwang auch ehrliche Belustigung in seiner Stimme mit, fast war es, als müsse er ein Grinsen unterdrücken.  
Auch, wenn er seinen Spott und seine Verachtung nicht so offen zur Schau stelle, wie der Primal auf Caythas altem Hive, ihr war völlig klar, dass auch dieser Wraith Krashty verachtete.  
Die Halbwraith fauchte leise, betastete ihr Gesicht und starrte den Wraith wütend an, das Stechen wich langsam einem dumpfen, pochenden Schmerz.  
Höhnisch grinsend erwiderte er ihren Blick, ihr Verhalten, ihr Leiden, schien aus seiner Sicht recht amüsant.  
»Mitkommen!«, befahl er knapp, wandte sich um, wartete nicht, ob sie ihm folgte. Caytha bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn, noch immer tropfte gemächlich Blut über ihr Gesicht. Der Commander war fast aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, die Krashty würde vorerst keine andere Wahl haben, als ihm zu gehorchen, mochte ihr das nun gefallen oder nicht.  
  
Caytha spürte die Anwesenheit der Königin bereits, als sie noch etliche Schritte von der Tür zum Thronsaal entfernt war, es schien, als demonstrierte ihr die Wraith alle Macht, die sie innehatte. Um sie einzuschüchtern? Dies war nicht von Nöten, zumindest in Anwesenheit einer Königin wusste Caytha sich zu benehmen, Fehltritte wurden nicht selten mit dem Tode bestraft.  
Der Commander öffnete die große Tür ohne zu Zögern, schritt herrisch bis zum Thron der Königin, verneigte sich. Caytha folgte ihm wesentlich unsicherer, das Treffen mit einer fremden Königin war immer heikel, diese eine Wraith schien zudem sehr paranoid. Ungeachtet ihres Vorsatzes, sich in keiner Weise einschüchtern zu lassen, lief ihr ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinab als die Krashty den stechenden Augen der Königin begegnete.  
  
Zahlreiche Wraithkrieger standen Seite an Seite und bildeten eine Gasse bis zum Thron, normalerweise war höchstens der Primal länger anwesend, diese Wraith musste wirklich über die Maßen besorgt ob ihrer Sicherheit sein. Äußerlich wirkte die Königin völlig gelassen, lange, schwarze Haare waren zu einer Hochsteckfrisur aufgetürmt, standen auffallend im Kontrast zu ihrem blütenweißen Kleid, welches an Saum und Ärmeln von einer silbernen Borte verziert wurde.  
Ihr Zyrnash war recht klein und wäre der Krashty fast verborgen geblieben, ein feiner, unterbrochener Kreis, welcher von einer anderen Linie umschlungen wurde. Der Commander war zu ihrer linken Seite getreten, rechts stand der Primal. Rasch verneigte Caytha sich tief, wusste nicht ob es ratsam war auf die Knie zu fallen, diese Geste konnte auch als falsche Unterwürfigkeit interpretiert und mit Zorn geahndet werden.  
So hielt die Halbwraith lediglich den Blick gesenkt, hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, als die Königin sich von ihrem dunklen Thron erhob und im Zwielicht des Hives zu Caytha hinab trat.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit nahm sie mentalen Kontakt zu Caytha auf, die Krashty wusste, dass sie einer Königin nichts entgegen zusetzten hatte und musste den Kontakt wahllos zulassen, übergab damit ihr Leben in die Obhut der Königin.  
  
Die Anwesenheit in Caythas Kopf war überwältigend, die Wraith verfügte über jegliche Erinnerung der Krashty, konnte jedes Detail deren Lebens erforschen. Vorerst beschränkte die Königin sich darauf, sich Klarheit ob der Absichten der Schwarzhaarigen zu verschaffen, suchte nach Verrat und Heimtücke.  
Plötzlich zuckte ein heftiger Schmerz durch Caythas Kopf, sie keuchte auf, die Pein überdeckte ihr gesamtes Denken, ihre Empfindungen, Caytha sah und hörte nichts mehr, lediglich erfüllt von der unendlichen Qual. Diese Empfindung dauerte kaum mehr als einen Moment, dennoch fand sie nur langsam ins Bewusstsein zurück, ihr Atem ging schwer, kalter Schweiß klebte auf ihrer Haut.  
Sie war auf die Knie gesunken, der Schmerz und auch die Anwesenheit der Königin waren aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden.  
  
»Ein kleiner Ausblick auf das, was dir blüht, solltest du dich gegen mich wenden«, ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte die schmalen Lippen der Königin, »euch Krashty wird eine gewisse Sturheit nachgesagt, die ich von Anfang an unterbinden musste.« Erhaben und völlig lautlos kehrte sie zu ihrem Thron zurück, ließ sich in stiller Anmut darauf nieder.  
  
»Steh auf«, die Stimme der Wraith von völliger Ruhe gezeichnet, nicht die Spur Aggressivität oder Zorn lag darin, dennoch, Caytha leistete ihrem Befehl augenblicklich Folge.  
»Zu deinem Glück sind deine Gedanken frei von jeglichem Verrat, du wirst dein Leben behalten dürfen.«  
  
Erleichterung breitete sich in Caytha aus, zumindest diese Hürde schien genommen, wenngleich diese Königin nichts mit der Wraith gemein hatte, die auf Caythas altem Hive herrschte.  
Der Primal der Königin achtete in keiner Weise auf die Krashty, der erste Commander hingegen folgte jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung, seine Augen waren unterbrochen auf die Halbwraith geheftet.  
  
»Noch immer herrscht Krieg unter den Wraith, Vorsicht ist eine lästige Notwendigkeit«, der Vielfachklang ihrer Stimme überdeckte beinahe die Sanftheit ihrer Worte, beiläufig fuhr sie mit ihren langen, schlanken Fingern die Wangenkontur ihres Primals nach. Der Wraith rührte nicht einen Muskel.  
»Ich weiß um deine Abstammung, dein Vater erwies sich als loyal und vertrauenswürdig, was ihm einen Posten als meinen zweiten Commander einbrachte. Bei euch Krashty führt das menschliche Erbe in euch früher oder später dazu, sich auf die Suche nach dem anderen Elternteil zu machen, ich konnte, durfte nicht zulassen, dass deine Unsicherheit womöglich in Wut oder gar Hass umschlägt.«  
  
Die Andersartigkeit dieser Königin schien grenzenlos, jeden normalen Wraith würde es in keiner Weise kümmern, ob irgendeine Krashty einem Commander gegenüber auch nur irgendein Gefühl hegte.  
Allerdings schien es nicht wenig verwunderlich, der Königin ihre Abnormität, Paranoia, ins Gesicht zu sagen, würde selbst den ersten Commander oder Primal den Kopf kosten. Gleichsam wurde Caytha unruhig, als die Königin ihren Vater erwähnte, die Wraith spürte es, erneut schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge. Diese Wraith war wirklich sehr, sehr seltsam.  
»Ich werde ein Treffen in die Wege leiten.«


	4. Kapitel III: Familienbande

### Kapitel III: Familienbande

Kaum merklich wandte die Königin sich ihrem ersten Commander zu. Der große Wraith verneigte sich, hatte auf mentalem Wege wohl Anweisungen erhalten, blickte kurz zu Caytha herab.   
»Mitkommen«, sein Tonfall war hart und befehlend, es kam der Krashty beinahe so vor, als wolle er seiner Königin beweisen, seiner Position würdig zu sein.  
Caytha drehte sich ebenfalls um, konnte sich einem Grinsen einen Augenblick lang nicht verwehren. Doch kaum, dass der Commander sie aus dem Thronsaal geführt hatte, erstarb diese Regung, schon bald nahm die Nervosität wieder die Überhand und nun war es der Wraith, der grinste. 

»Die Unfähigkeit der Krashty und ihr Hang zur Unbeherrschtheit ist immer wieder erheiternd«, sein Tonfall war herablassend, Caytha knurrte zornig doch der Wraith lachte nur kalt. »Still, Mischling.«  
Zügigen Schrittes führte er sie durch das Hive, hielt vor einem kleinen Quartier, ähnlich dem der Wraithanbeter auf Caythas altem Hive.

»Der zweite Commander ist auf dem Weg.«   
Erneut belustigte es den Wraith, als er sah, wie die Gesichtszüge der Krashty wie zu Stein wurden.   
Es blieb keine Zeit für eine Erwiderung, Caytha wurde sich einer zweiten Wraithpräsenz bewusst, die sich rasch dem Quartier näherte.   
Sogleich erstarb jegliche kalte Freude des ersten Commanders, seine Augen wurden schmal, sein Blick dominiert von Kälte und Hass, ein drohendes Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle, als die Tür sich geöffnet und der zweite Commander den Raum betrat.  
Der Krashty wurde die Abneigung des Commander nur am Rande bewusst, ihre Augen hefteten sich auf den Wraith, der gerade das Quartier betrat. Ihren Vater. 

Beide Wraith starrten sich voller Feindschaft an, ihre Körperhaltung barg jeweils eine offene Drohung, wie zwei Raubtiere taxierten sie einander, auf jedes Zeichen der Schwäche lauernd. Irgendwann wandte der zweite Commander den Blick ab, deutlich war an seinem Gesicht abzulesen, dass seine Unterwürfigkeit dem anderen gegenüber nicht aus Einsicht, sondern lediglich aufgrund seiner untergeordneten Position als zweiter Commander erfolgte.   
Mit einem letzten, triumphalen Blick verließ der erste Commander den Raum, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Wraith völlig auf Caytha. 

»Dein Kommen bewahrte mich vor einem zweifellos grausamen Tod«, noch schwangen seinen Worten Zorn und Gereiztheit bei, wenngleich diese Gefühle nicht der Krashty galten.   
Caytha fand keine Worte, starrte den Wraith schlicht an und fragte sich, was sie eigentlich erwartet hatte. Eine herzliche Familienzusammenführung voller Wärme? Eine überschwängliche Heimkehr der lang verlorenen Tochter?  
Nun kam sie sich dumm vor, immerhin war ihr Vater ein Wraith, familiäre Gefühle waren unter seiner Spezies nicht vorgesehen.   
Mia hingegen behielt Recht mit ihren Aussagen über Caytha, die Krashty erkannte sich in fast jedem der Züge des Wraith, die Ähnlichkeit war, bei genauerem Hinsehen, verblüffend.   
Eine sich in zwei Spitzen aufteilende, geschwungene Linie auf der rechten Schläfe bildete das Zyrnash ihres Vaters, seine Haare waren im Nacken zusammengebunden und fiel zu mehreren Zöpfen geflochten über seine Schultern.

Aufmerksam studierte der zweite Commander jedes Merkmals der Halbwraith, sein Blick glitt über ihre Gesichtszüge, verweilten bei den blauen Augen, dem schwarzen Haar, blieb dann lange an den beiden Vertiefungen auf ihren Wangen hängen, sein Blick verdunkelte sich.   
Nie zuvor blickte ein Wraith Caytha ohne Verachtung an, ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam sie. Sehnsucht? Einsamkeit? Unsicherheit? Ein wenig von allem. 

»Du siehst ihr verblüffend ähnlich.«   
Es bedurfte keiner Frage, wem diese Worte galten.   
»Dasselbe behauptete sie stets von dir.«   
Caythas Stimme klang unbewusst härter, als sie beabsichtigte, auch sprach sie ihren Vater nicht mit der Höflichkeitsform an. Wäre der Wraith nach ihrer Geburt geblieben, ihr wäre viel Leid und zahlreiche Demütigungen erspart geblieben. Es war unfair ihm gegenüber, dessen war sie sich bewusst, der Wraith rettete mit seiner Flucht sowohl das ihre, als auch Mias Leben. Doch die Wut, die Caytha in jenen Momenten verspürte, entsprach ganz ihrer geerbten Wraithnatur, war unbändig und übermächtig, das ihr widerfahrene Unrecht war nicht mit rationaler Logik beizulegen. 

»Mir blieb keine Wahl«, ruhig sprach der Wraith zu ihr, reagierte nicht im Mindesten auf die Wut der Krashty, sein Verhalten verunsicherte Caytha nur noch mehr. Solch eine Reaktion war sie von Wraith nicht gewohnt. Zorn, Hass, körperliche und mentale Gewalt, auf derlei Dinge war sie vorbereitet, konnte zum Teil damit umgehen. Sein schon kühles Verständnis nahm ihrem Zorn den Wind aus den Segeln.  
»Ich weiß«, gab sie kleinlaut zu und sah verwirrt ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Zügen des Wraith.   
Sollte er mit derlei Bedacht und Gelassenheit auch ihrer Mutter begegnet sein, Mias Liebe zu dem Commander erschien deutlich realistischer. Doch niemals wäre er zweiter Commander eines Hives geworden, sollte er sich auch unter anderen Wraith derart ruhig und bedacht geben.   
Die Krashty gab sich einen Ruck.  
»Hallo, Vater.« 

Zum ersten Mal verwendete Caytha dieses Wort ohne den üblichen, bitteren Unterton. Ein weiteres, nun deutlicheres Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Wraith ab. Wieder dachte Caytha, wie seltsam dieses ehrliche, freundliche Lächeln auf den Zügen eines Commanders war, fast schien es ihr falsch, unpassend, so ungewohnt war es, sich nicht der gewohnten Verachtung gegenüber zu sehen.

»Wie soll ich dich nennen?«  
Nur, weil sie den Commander einmal so ansprach, würde es ihr im Traum nicht einfallen ihn vor anderen Wraith ebenfalls »Vater« zu nennen.   
Er blickte sie amüsiert an, ihn schien dieses Verhalten gerade zu belustigen.  
»Corvin. Unter anderen meiner Art ist jedoch mein Rang völlig ausreichend.«   
Ungewohnt, den wahren Namen eines Wraith zu erfahren, argwöhnisch blickte Caytha ihren Vater an.  
»Mia hat mir nie von deinem Namen erzählt«, je länger sie auf diesem Hive verweilte, desto mehr beschlich sie die Vermutung, ihre Mutter habe ihr nie die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Einen Moment schlich sich bei der Erwähnung des Namens ihrer Mutter eine Verletzlichkeit in Corvins Augen, die Caytha mehr verwirrte, als jede zuvor gezeigte Regung.  
»Sie hatte ihre Gründe.«   
»Oh ja, sicher hatte sie die. Sie hatte immer ihre Gründe.« Die Krashty hatte es eigentlich nicht sagen wollen, wieder einmal war sie nicht Herrin ihre Emotionen.   
Corvin schien im ersten Augenblick etwas Barsches erwidern zu wollen, im Gegensatz zu seiner Tochter wusste er sich allerdings zu beherrschen, wenngleich sein Blick nun den kalten, für einen Wraith so viel typischeren Ausdruck annahmen.

»Dies ist von nun an dein Quartier.«  
Außer einem schlichten Bett, einem kleinen, aus schwarzem Stein gefertigtes Waschbecken und einer Kommode wies das Zimmer kein weiteres Mobiliar auf. Ohnehin besaß die Halbwraith nur die schlichte Kleidung, die sie am Leib trug, auf einem Hive war nicht viel Platz für materiellen Besitz. Unter Corvins wachsamen Blick inspizierte Caytha die Schubladen der Kommode.   
»Ich war so frei, dir Kleidung bringen zu lassen, die deinem Stand angemessener ist, als die einfach Kluft eines Menschen«, verachtend musterte er die schlichte, graue Stoffhose und die blaue Stofftunika. Ihrem Stand angemessen? Wovon sprach er?  
In der Schublade trafen ihre Hände ausschließlich auf schwarzes Leder, irritiert schloss die Kommode wieder.

»Bald schon wird die Königin dich einigen Tests unterziehen lassen«, nun war es Ernst und Sorge, die gleichermaßen in Corvins Blick lagen.  
Die blauen Augen der Krashty wurden eine Spur schmaler, unterbewusst stieg Angst in ihr auf, das verhieß nichts Gutes.   
»Was für Tests?«   
Der Wraith blickte entschuldigend zu ihr auf.   
»Genau kann ich das nicht sagen, allerdings scheint es mir nichts, mit dem ich einverstanden wäre.«   
Caytha knurrte wütend, binnen weniger Augenblicke wallte heißer Zorn in ihr auf. 

»Dann verhindere es, du bist der zweite Commander!«   
Nun schien auch Corvin seine Gefühle nicht mehr völlig verdrängen zu können, er knurrte ebenfalls leise.   
»Ohne Einfluss auf die Königin ist mir dies unmöglich, offiziell wurde ich nicht einmal davon unterrichtet! Wie glaubst du, soll ich sie von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen, ohne meinen Kopf zu verlieren?!« Das Temperament hatte Caytha eindeutig von ihrem Vater geerbt. 

»Obgleich sie sich nicht all diese Mühe gemacht hätte, nur um dich anschließend zu töten.«  
Schaudernd versuchte Caytha, sich in Gedanken nicht allzu lange auszumalen, was die Königin für Tests anordnen würde.   
Wieder setzte der Wraith zum Sprechen an: »Einen letzten Rat. Halte dich von dem ersten Commander fern.«   
Caytha wartete auf eine Erklärung, doch Corvin bot ihr keine, sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Bekomme ich sonst Hausarrest?«, Spott lag in ihrer Stimme, sie grinste eine Spur arrogant. Der Commander knurrte drohend, seine Augen blitzten wütend auf, zum ersten Mal wirkte er voll und ganz wie ein Wraith.  
Du hast mehr von mir geerbt, als mir lieb ist«, trotz seines Zorns schien es, als schwang seinen Worten unterschwelliger Stolz bei.

Fast war es, als erwarte Corvin das Versprechen, seinem Anweisung Folge zu leisten, dann besann er sich.  
»Meine Pflichten als Commander verlangen nach mir«, entschuldigend warf er einen letzten Blick auf seine Tochter, verließ das kleine Zimmer.

Tief durchatmend ließ die Krashty sich auf das Bett sinken. Das erste Treffen mit ihrem Vater war besser verlaufen, als sie erwartete, nach und nach begriff sie, warum ihre Mutter diesem Wraith gegenüber noch immer loyal war. 

Wieder dachte sie an Corvins merkwürdiger Aussage bezüglich ihrer Kleidung, noch kannte sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte nicht, trotzdem würde sie sich umziehen.   
Hastig wusch die Halbwraith im Waschecken den Dreck und Schweiß der vergangenen Tages fort, spürte, wie all die Angst, Aufregung und Nervosität ihren Tribut forderten. Müde zog sie aus der obersten Schublade der Kommode einige Kleidungsstücke heraus. Von ihrer Art glichen sie alle, egal ob Hose, Obergewand oder Kleid, den langen Mänteln der Commander und Wissenschaftler.   
Schließlich war Caytha von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarzes, überraschend weiches Leder gekleidet, über die eng anliegende Hose zog sie ebenso tiefschwarze Stiefel. Ihr Oberteil umschloss ihren Oberkörper völlig, die Ärmel zogen sich bis zu den Fingerknöcheln hinab, weiteten sich gegen Ende und ließen ihr ausreichend Bewegungsfreiheit.   
Lediglich die Stelle unterhalb ihres Halses, an der sich die Wraith für gewöhnlich nährten, bleib frei. Ein wenig beunruhigend, aber jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück in der Schublade wies diesen Ausschnitt an der genau gleichen Stelle auf, Caytha blieb keine Alternative. 

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Berührung ihres Geistes, es war keine Kontaktaufnahme, mehr ein vorsichtiges Herantasten, erstarb augenblicklich als die Krashty darauf reagierte. Misstrauisch drehte Caytha sich zur Tür. Dieses Verhalten war keinem Wraith zuzuschreiben.


	5. Kapitel IV: Die Höheren

### Kapitel IV: Die Höheren

Lautlos glitt die Tür auseinander und Caytha sah sich zum ersten Mal einem anderen Krashty gegenüber. Schwer zu sagen, wie alt er war, sie schätze ihn nur wenig älter als ihre knappen zwanzig Jahre. Graue, wachsame Augen musterten sie eingehend, sein Blick blieb missbilligend an ihrer Kleidung hängen.   
Seine Haut war der Caythas sehr ähnlich, wenngleich sie noch mehr der eines Menschen ähnelte, war nicht so blass wie ihre, die bisweilen völlig weiß erschien. Auf seinen Wangen ließen sich die beiden Vertiefungen lediglich erahnen, allgemein wirkte er um ein Vielfaches menschlicher, auch seine Pupillen waren nicht geschlitzt. Einzig der mentale Kontakt verriet, dass er Wraith DNS in sich trug. 

»Mein Name ist Crelon«, brachte er hervor, Caytha runzelte die Stirn, deutlich hörte sie Abneigung aus seinen Worten, »mir war nicht klar, dass du eine Höhere bist.«   
Verwirrt erwiderte die Krashty seinen Blick.   
»Eine Höhere? Wie meinst du das?«  
Crelon schnaubte spöttisch, sein aschblondes Haar wirkte im schwachen Licht des Hives beinahe grau.   
»Sinnlos, dein Spiel mit mir zu treiben, schon andere scheiterten daran.«  
Wieder dieser verachtende Unterton, nur mit Mühe hielt die Halbwraith ein Knurren zurück.   
»Bist du nicht auch ein Krashty? Weshalb dieser Spott in deinen Worten?«  
»Niemand trägt die Kleidung eines Höheren, ohne sich dessen Bedeutung bewusst zu sein.«   
Lange würde ihre Selbstbeherrschung nicht mehr anhalten, binnen weniger Stunden gab sie ihr altes Heim auf, ihr Gesicht schmerzte noch immer ob des Schlages des ersten Commanders, zum ersten Mal begegnete sie ihrem Vater - all das beanspruchte ihre Nerven zu sehr, als dass diese auch noch die kryptisch herablassenden Worte eines Fremden standhielten.   
Bei seiner Bemerkung bezüglich ihres Aussehens musterte Caytha nun ihrerseits die Kleidung ihres Gegenübers. Er trug ein langes Obergewand aus dunkelgrauem Stoff, welches ihm bis auf die Knie reichte, darunter eine schwarze Hose, ebenfalls aus Leinen gefertigt, wie es schien. Auch fehlte es an dem Ausschnitt unterhalb seines Halses. Caytha wusste nicht, was dies bedeuten sollte, ihr stand keinerlei andere Kleidung zur Verfügung als sie, welche sie nun trug.

Noch nie war Caytha gut darin, ihre Gereiztheit zu verbergen, Crelon war der ungeduldige Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nicht entgangen.   
»Du weißt es wirklich nicht?«, ein Kichern entwich ihm, die Verachtung in seinem Blick wuchs.  
Länger ließ sich ihr Unmut nicht mehr verbergen, die Krashty knurrte aufgebracht, war nicht in Stimmung für derlei Spiele.  
Wraith besaßen von Anfang an das genetische Wissen ihrer Rasse, auch Caytha verfügte darüber, um etwas derartiges konnte es sich also nicht handeln.  
»Gibt es für dein Kommen einen Grund? Abgesehen von dem, mich um meine Geduld und Zeit zu bringen?«, sie gab sich keinerlei Mühe, ihre Stimme freundlich oder gar einladend klingen zu lassen.

»Allerdings. Shena wünscht dich zu sprechen.«  
Die Krashty würde dem anderen Halbwraith nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen, ihr die Antworten auf weitere Fragen zu verwehren, so nickte sie lediglich.  
»Nun gut, dann bring mich zu ihr.«   
Nun war es Crelon, der ein leises Fauchen nicht unterdrücken konnte, Caytha hob eine Augenbraue. Ihr Knurren war das eines Wraith, kalt, drohend. Der Laut, den Crelon soeben ausstieß, war mehr der Ruf eines wütenden, kleinen Tieres.   
Scheinbar verteilte sich das Wraitherbe der Krashty unterschiedlich, Crelon hätte ebenso gut ein Mensch sein können, abgesehen von seiner Fähigkeit, auf mentaler Ebene zu kommunizieren. 

Wortlos verließ Crelon ihr Quartier, Caytha schloss mit zügigen Schritten zu ihm auf. Wenn ihre Vermutung der Wahrheit entsprach, waren dann nicht auch ihre mentalen Kräfte denen des anderen Krashty überlegen? Neugierig sandte sie ihren Geist aus, zupfte ein wenig am Verstand des Anderen. Crelon fuhr herum, starrte sie hasserfüllt an.  
»Tu das nie wieder!«, seine Stimme zitterte, neben Verachtung lag nun auch deutlich Angst in seinem Blick.  
»Halte mich davon ab«, Caytha genoss ihr perfides Spiel, es schien ein so gutes Ventil für all ihre eigenen Sorgen.  
Crelon öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn sogleich wieder, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, bebend wandte er sich ab, schien sich nur mit allergrößter Mühe zum Weitergehen zwingen zu können.   
Allein seine Reaktion schien ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen, zu wissen, dass sie mental stärker war, als andere Krashty, verschaffte ihr eine seltsame Befriedigung. Ein Gefühl, welches zweifelsohne von ihrer Wraithseite genährt wurde. 

Ab und an begegneten sie patrouillierenden Wraithkriegern, doch wie auf ihrem alten Hive schenkte den Krashty niemand Beachtung. Der Weg schien nicht allzu weit, schon bald öffnete Crelon eine Tür und gab den Blick auf eine kleine Halle frei.   
Etliche Augenpaare wandten sich ihnen zu, zuvor geführte Gespräche verstummten auf der Stelle.

Tische zogen sich durch den gesamten Raum, sowohl Wraithanbeter als auch Krashty saßen dort, wenn auch streng voneinander getrennt. Ein Tisch stand längs und etwas abseits der anderen, mit einem Blick wurde ihr klar, dass ihre Kleidung sehr wohl von Bedeutung war.  
Abgesehen von Caytha trugen lediglich die wenigen Krashty schwarzes Leder, die an dem abseits gelegenen Tisch saßen. Sie alle wirkten den Wraith sehr viel ähnlicher, als die anderen Krashty, wie Crelon trugen die verbliebenen Halbwraith Stoffkleidung.  
Caytha wurde zu einer Wraithanbeterin geführt, die wohl Shena sein musste. Shena tauschte einen düsteren Blick mit Crelon, ihre blauen Augen ähnelten denen Caythas, wenngleich Shenas Augenfarbe weniger fahl war.  
»Ich hatte keine Höhere erwartet, geh und sprich mit Elrin.«  
Sogleich wandte Shena sich ab, beachtete Caytha nicht weiter, auch wenn die Halbwraith die bohrenden Blicke spürte, die ihr bis zu den anderen Krashty am Längstisch folgten.

Lediglich drei Halbwraith saßen dort, hefteten erwartungsvoll ihre Augen auf Caytha.   
»Wer von euch ist Elrin?, sie zwang ihrer Stimme einen festen, selbstsicheren Klang auf. »Ich«, ein männlicher Krashty zu ihrer Linken erhob sich. Grünlich schimmernde Haut, die zwei deutlichen Vertiefungen auf seinen Wangen und die weißen Haare ließen keinerlei Zweifel an seiner Herkunft, einzig die runden Pupillen in den grünen Augen gaben Auskunft über den menschlichen Anteil in ihm.  
»Das ist mein Bruder, Vantos«, stelle er den Krashty neben sich vor, Vantos ähnelte seinem Bruder sehr, »und unsere Schönheit, Quara.«   
Quara warf Elrin einen bösen Blick zu, im Gegensatz zu seinen waren ihre Pupillen geschlitzt, auch schienen Elrins Worte ernst gemeint. Mit ihrem seidig weichem, blonden Haar und ihren dunklen, braunen Augen war Quara sehr hübsch - wenngleich Schönheit auf einem Hive nicht viel zählte. 

»Caytha«, stellte die Krashty sich knapp vor, ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Elrin fallen, als dieser ihr bedeutete Platz zu nehmen. Auch er setzte sich wieder.   
Alle drei blickten sie neugierig an, vielleicht mit einer Spur Argwohn in ihren Augen, doch nach Crelons oder Shenas Verachtung suchte sie vergeblich.   
»Nun gut, auch auf die Gefahr hin, mich vollkommen und endgültig der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben: Was hat es mit den Höheren auf sich?«  
Elrin, Vantos und Quara tauschten einen schnellen, verwirrten Blick, damit schienen sie nicht gerechnet zu haben.  
»Du hast bisher nicht unter anderen deiner Art gelebt?«, fragte Quara vorsichtig, ihre Stimme besaß ein wenig von dem Vielfachklang der Wraith. Caytha schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Auf dem Hive, auf dem ich lebte, gab es keine anderen Krashty und weniger Menschen als hier«, sie ließ den Blick durch die Halle schweifen.

»Unsere Königin bietet ungewöhnlich vielen Halbwraith Platz auf ihrem Schiff, sie sieht großes Potential in uns«, Quaras Augen leuchteten förmlich, als sie über die Königin sprach, auch entging Caytha nicht, wie selbstverständlich die andere Krashty »unsere Königin« sagte.   
»Es gibt mehr Krashty, als man annehmen mag, und doch ähneln wir uns zum Teil kaum. Im Wesentlichen wird nach einem, grundlegenden Merkmal unterschieden«, auch Elrin und Vantos verfolgten des Gespräch mit Spannung, Quara drehte ihre rechte Handfläche nach oben und gab die feine Öffnung frei, mit der sich Wraith an Menschen nährten.   
Auch Caytha besaß diese Veranlagung, schloss aus Quaras Worten: »Die Fähigkeit, uns an Menschen zu nähren.« Ihre Stimme zitterte ganz sacht, die andere Krashty sprach über etwas, das Caytha bisher mit Furcht erfüllte.  
»Allerdings«, setzte nun Vantos das Gespräch fort, »nur wenige Halbwraith verfügen darüber, es macht uns den Wraith ähnlicher und zugleich unabhängig, wir leben auch ohne ihr Geschenk des Lebens ewig. Nicht ganz zu Unrecht ruft diese Fähigkeit Neid und Missgunst der andere Krashty und gewöhnlichen Wraithanbetern hervor und lässt uns zugleich in der Hierarchie steigen. Wir sind die Höheren, von den Wraith geschätzter, stärker, gerissener, überlebensfähiger.« 

Gebannt lauschte Caytha diesen Worten, nie zuvor sprach sie mit einem anderen Krashty, hatte in ihrem Leben generell erst zwei Vertreter ihrer Rasse zu Gesicht bekommen.   
»Nicht zu vergessen: begehrter«, warf Elrin ein, linste aus den Augenwinkeln zu Quara herüber.   
»Still!«, fauchte diese und fletschte die Zähne, woraufhin die beiden Brüder auflachten. Caytha hob eine Augenbraue.  
»Es ist…. kompliziert«, leichte Röte kroch über Quaras helle Haut, und Caytha, welche ahnte, worauf dieses Gespräch hinaus laufen würde, winkte ab.  
»Lass nur, über zwanzig Jahre lang lebte ich mit der Ansicht meiner Mutter, Wraith seien nicht ausschließlich kalt und grausam«, sie schnaubte, wenngleich ihre Gedanken unweigerlich zu Corvin wanderten.

Zum zweiten Mal binnen weniger Minuten wurde sie von den drei Krashty angestarrt. Argwöhnisch blickte Caytha Elrin, dann Quara und zum Schluss Vantos an.  
»Angesichts euer Mienen schließe ich, dass es nicht üblich ist, seine Eltern zu kennen?«  
Vantos schüttelte den Kopf, eine geringe Spur Neid lag in seinem Blick.  
»Elrin und ich wuchsen unter anderen Krashty auf, wir kennen unsere Mutter nicht und auch haben wir keinerlei Kenntnis über unseren Vater. Quara hingegen wusste, wer ihre Mutter war, doch starb sie schon vor Jahrzehnten. Auch sie kennt ihren Vater nicht.« Traurigkeit aus längst vergangenen Tagen stieg in Quaras braune Augen, binnen weniger Momente beherrschte die Halbwraith sich wieder. 

Caytha spürte eine plötzliche Dankbarkeit, obgleich sie außer Nial keine Freunde hatte, sich oft allein fühlte, war doch stets ihre Mutter Mia an ihrer Seite. Und von nun an womöglich auch ihr Vater.   
»Meine Mutter war Leyhta des ersten Commanders«, Caythas Zunge löste sich von allein, die drei Halbwraith begegneten ihr freundlich und unvoreingenommen, vielleicht mochte es töricht sein, ihnen von Beginn an derlei Privates zu erzählen, doch sie konnte nicht anders, »er verließ das Hive um der Königin keinen Grund mehr zu geben, meine Mutter und mich zu töten. Die Königin meines alten Hives schert sich nicht um Krashty, nun ja, es gab ohnehin nur mich dort.«

»Warum kamst du her, wenn doch deine Mutter noch am Leben und in Sicherheit war?«, beinahe vorwurfsvoll begegnete Elrins Augen den ihren. Vantos strafte seinem Bruder mit einem mahnenden Blick, wandte sich dann erneut Caytha zu.   
Einen Moment des Zögerns folgte, dann berichtete sie den drei Höheren, was im Laufe des Tages geschehen war.   
Kaum endete ihre Schilderung, da neigten Elrin, Vantos und Quara ehrfurchtsvoll das Haupt.  
»Was soll das?!«, zischte Caytha und sah sich rasch um, ob dieses lächerliche Verhalten von den anderen Anwesenden der Halle bemerkt wurde.  
»Als Tochter des zweiten Commanders stehst du weit über uns. Wir müssen deinem Befehl folgen, tun, was auch immer du verlangst«, Quaras Stimme nahm einen formellen, unterwürfigen Ton an.  
»Genug von derlei Blödsinn!«, knurrte Caytha ungehalten, als sie sah, dass Quaras Worten noch weitere Treuebekundungen folgen sollten, »ich will nichts davon hören, nehmt es von mir aus als den einzigen meiner Befehle!«

Dem verschwörerischen Blick der drei entnahm die Krashty, dass in dieser Sache nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen war. 

»Und nun wäre ich äußerst dankbar für etwas zu Essen.«


	6. Kapitel V: Das Wesen der Wraith

### Kapitel V: Das Wesen der Wraith

Nach Caythas Empfinden kam der nächste Morgen viel zu früh - konnte man auf einem Hive denn überhaupt von Tageszeiten sprechen. Meist orientierte sie sich nach ihrem Schlafverhalten, ging sie zu Bett, war es Abend, erwachte sie wieder, brach ein neuer Tag an.  
Lange noch saß sie mit Quara, Elrin und Vantos zusammen, aß von dem schlichten Eintopf, den ihnen eine ängstliche Wraithanbeterin an den Tisch brachte, sprach mit den drei Höheren über Belanglosigkeiten, lachte und scherzte sogar mit ihnen. Caytha fühlte sich den Dreien zugehörig, wurde von den anderen Krashty im Gegenzug völlig akzeptiert. Nur Vantos nährte sich einst an einem Menschen, wollte aber, als Caytha ihn danach fragte, nicht näher darauf eingehen, obgleich seine grünen Augen gefährlich glitzerten bei der Erinnerung daran, voller Gier war er einem Wraith in jenen Moment sehr ähnlich.  
Sie erfuhr einiges über die Königin und das Hive, den ersten Commander, auf den es laut Quara, vor allem Shena abgesehen hatte, wollte die zierliche Wraithanbeterin doch äußerst offenkundig seine Leyhta werden.

Jeglicher Frohmut verflog augenblicklich als es eben jener Commander war, der die Tür des Quartiers aufgleiten ließ, Caytha war kaum zwei Minuten wach, hatte seine Präsenz nicht kommen gespürt.   
Besäße der Wraith Augenbrauen, eine zöge er angesichts ihre Unachtsamkeit voller Verachtung hoch, zumindest erweckte der Ausdruck in seinen Augen diesen Anschein.   
»Auf, Krashty, du wirst einigen Tests unterzogen.«   
Mit wenigen Handgriffen bändigte sie ihr schwarzes Haar, richtete sich auf und erwiderte den Blick des Commanders mit aller Kälte, die sie aufzubringen vermochte.

Zügigen Schrittes führte er sie in ein verlassenes Labor, große Bildschirme zeigten ununterbrochen Diagramme, chemische Formeln, Beschreibungen, etliche Knöpfe und Schalthebel bedeckten die dazugehörigen Konsolen, auch schien das Licht hier heller als im Rest des Hives.   
Der Commander fixierte Caytha wie ein Raubtier seine Beute, dieses Mal wich die Krashty seinem Blick aus, nahm aus den Augenwinkeln dessen amüsiertes, raubtierähnliches Grinsen wahr. Deutlich zeichneten sich die Adern unter seiner grünlichen Haut ab, wirkten schwarz im hellen Licht.

»Worin besteht der Test?«, es bedurfte all ihres Mutes, diese Worte zu sprechen, ihre Hände zitterten leicht, rasch verschränkte Caytha die Arme hinter dem Rücken, versuchte, aufrecht und stark zu wirken.   
»Eine Prüfung deiner mentalen Kräfte«, erklang plötzlich die Stimme des Commanders hinter ihr, Caytha keuchte auf, zuckte instinktiv zurück und stieß gegen des Körper des Wraith.   
»Wie habt Ihr das gemacht?«, keuchte sie, ihr Puls raste, einen Lidschlag zuvor stand der Commander noch einige Schritte von ihr entfernt.  
»Es bedarf nicht viel, den Geist eines Krashty zu täuschen«, sprach er sehr leise, klang beinahe sanft. Der Commander war ihr nun so nahe, dass Caytha ihn körperlich spüren konnte, sein Atem streifte ihren Nacken, vor Angst weiteten sich ihre Augen, sie war nicht länger Herrin über ihren Körper, vermochte sich nicht aus eigenem Willen zu rühren. Ohne, dass die Krashty es bemerkte, die Chance hatte, sich dagegen zu wehren, drang der Wraith in ihren Geist ein, übernahm völlig die Kontrolle über ihr Handeln. 

Caytha spürte, wie sie sich umdrehte, hilflos ausgeliefert stand sie da, voller Panik, wagte es nicht, zu dem großen Wraith aufzublicken, nie zuvor war ihr etwas derartiges widerfahren. Lautlos hob der Wraith den Arm, schob seine Hand unter Caythas Kinn und zwang sie, ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Abscheu und Verachtung waren stummer Konzentration gewichen, ein wilder, ungezähmter Ausdruck lag in seinem Blick. War es Gier?   
Beinahe zärtlich strichen seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut, seine Berührung war kalt, völlig unvermittelt und fremd, die Halbwraith fürchtete seine mentale Kontrolle jedoch mehr als jeglichen Kontakt auf körperlicher Ebene. Zumindest für diesen einen, nicht enden wollenden Augenblick. Kaum fasste sie diesen Gedanken, da verschwand jegliche Angst aus ihrem Bewusstsein, ihr Atem beruhigte sich, ihr Blick wurde sanft, völlig gelassen. 

Warum nur war sie derart verängstigt? Es gab nichts, vor dem es sich zu fürchten galt, der Commander war nicht ihr Feind, im Gegenteil. Es war eine Ehre sondergleichen, seine Nähe zu genießen, ihm dienen zu dürfen, war es nicht ihre Pflicht, ihm etwas von sich zu geben, als Gegenleistung? Es gab nur eines, einen Wraith wahrlich zu ehren, Caytha sank vor dem Commander auf die Knie, erschauderte nicht, als seine Hand sich auf die freie Stelle unterhalb ihres Halses legte. Furchtlos wartete sie, flehte beinahe darum, er möge sich von ihr nähren, verharrte still, in voller Ehrerbietung. 

Ein, zwei Mal blinzelte die Krashty, dann kehrte die Kontrolle über Körper und Bewusstsein mit einem Schlag zurück. Mit einem Schrei stolperte sie rückwärts, Panik brach einer gewaltigen Welle gleich über sie herein, drohte sie zu ertränken, in die Tiefe zu reißen. Verstört und am Rande des Wahnsinns kauerte Caytha an der Wand, rang mit aller Macht ihre Tränen nieder, betastete fahrig ihre Haut, die noch völlig unversehrt war.   
»Ihr!«, brachte sie atemlos hervor, ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flehen, sie wollte den Wraith beschimpfen, ihn anschreien, ihn verfluchen, doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Nachdenklich beobachtete der Commander die zitternde Krashty, Überraschung zeichnete seinen wachsamen Blick. Deutlicher als zuvor lag nun Gier darin, beinahe schon Verlangen. Endlich fand Caytha ihre Stimme.  
»Warum habt Ihr das getan?«, eine Träne rann ihr über das Gesicht, noch immer kauerte sie am Boden, brachte nicht genügend Kraft auf, sich zu erheben. 

»Ich tat nichts, was deinen tiefsten Sehnsüchten widerspräche.«  
Es bedurfte einiger Augenblicke, bis die Halbwraith den Sinn dieser Worte verstand. Fassungslos starrte sie zum ersten Commander auf, wie grausam konnte dieser Wraith sein?  
»Niemals«, brachte sie unter Tränen hervor, »niemals hätte ich das gewollt! Wie könnt Ihr es wagen!«, ihre Stimme brach, schluchzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen, ein heftiges Zittern ergriff ihren Körper.   
»Diese Form mentaler Kontrolle greift tief in den Geist ein, bringt all die verborgenen Wünsche und Sehnsüchte zum Vorschein«, seine Stimme nahm einen ruhigen, sachlichen Klang an, Schritt für Schritt trat er näher.  
»Beispielsweise könnte ich dich niemals dazu bringen, dein Leben von eigener Hand zu beenden, oder dich zum Verrat an deiner Mutter zwingen.« 

Mittlerweile stand der erste Commander vor Caytha, anklagend starrte sie zu ihm auf, voller Unglauben, langsam kochte Wut in ihr hoch. Wie konnte er es wagen!  
»Dein Geist ist stärker als erwartet, wenngleich dir das Ausmaß deiner mentalen Kräfte nicht bewusst ist. Womöglich bleibt dir als Krashty diese Kontrolle stets versagt, weitere Tests würden sicher Aufschluss darüber bringen.« 

Flehentlich erwiderte sie den Blick des Wraith, nie wieder würde sich Caytha freiwillig der Gnade dieses Commanders ausliefern.   
Wenigstens für den Moment schien der Wraith nachzugeben.  
»Aber für den Augenblick genügt mir, was ich erfahren habe«, seine Augen glitzerten halb spöttisch, halb amüsiert, mehr und mehr nahm er seine alte, gewohnte Haltung an, »nur so aus Neugier: Wer ist Nial?«

Caytha grollte, verzweifelt und voller Wut zugleich, stemmte sich endlich vom Boden hoch, ihre Tränen versiegten, der erste Schock klang ab. Gehetzt starrte sie vom Commander zu dem Ausgang des Labors, von allein trugen ihre Beine sie der Tür entgegen, mehr und mehr beschleunigten sich ihre Schritte. Nicht einen Blick warf sie zurück, hastete davon, wollte nur weg, so weit und schnell sie ihre Füße zu tragen vermochten.   
Gedanken kreisten unablässig in ihrem Kopf, überschlugen sich, sobald sie einen davon zu greifen versuchte, wirbelten umher, entwarfen Szenarien, führten das soeben Erlebte weiter. Mit seiner mentalen Kontrolle öffnete der Commander die Tür zu einem Winkel in Caythas Geist, entfesselte Vorstellungen, Wünsche und Träume, die zu düster waren, als dass die Halbwraith sich darauf einlassen konnte. 

Ohne Ziel durchsteifte sie das Hive, ihr Körper schien nicht minder rastlos, wie ihr Geist kam er nicht zur Ruhe, fürchtete sich vor der Klarheit, die mit dem Stillstand über die Krashty brechen würde.   
»Caytha?«, Quaras Stimme drang wie durch dichte Nebelschwaden zu ihr, es bedurfte einiger Augenblicke, bis Caytha die andere Höhere deutlich umrissen vor sich sah.  
Sogleich zeichnete Sorge den Blick in Quaras braunen Augen, sie musste einen beunruhigenden Anblick abgeben, die Augen verschleiert und seltsam abgewandt, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, nicht wissend, wohin ihre Füße sie trugen.

Caytha wusste ihre Empfindungen nicht in Worte zu kleiden, hilflos stand sie da, spürte, wie die Andre ganz sacht mentalen Kontakt suchte. Die Anwesenheit der Krashty in ihren Gedanken war nicht bedrohlich, kam in keiner Weise der Präsenz des Commanders gleich, war nicht forschend oder gar fordernd.   
Vorsichtig erlaubte sie den Kontakt, übermittelte Quara nach und nach, was innerhalb des Labors geschehen war. Diese seufzte leise.  
»Dies ist nicht der rechte Ort, darüber zu reden. Komm«, und sie führte Caytha zu ihrem Quartier. Dort angekommen ließ sie sich auf Caythas Bett sinken, auch die andere Krashty ließ sich auf der Matratze nieder.

»Es mag dir nicht einleuchtend sein, wo du doch nur unter Menschen und Wraith, nicht aber unter deinesgleichen aufwuchst«, begann die Blonde, sprach mit Bedacht, wog jedes Wort sorgsam ab, als wolle sie Caytha nicht zusätzlich beunruhigen, »für Elrin, Vantos, mich oder auch die anderen Krashty ist dieser Art mentaler Kontrolle nicht fremd, wir alle wurden ihr unterzogen, nur so kann auch der letzte Funken Zweifel an unseren Motiven beseitig werden.«   
Entsetzt starrte Caytha zu Quara auf.  
»Dann ist es dir ähnlich ergangen?«  
Die hübsche Halbwraith nickte, schwelgte einen kurzen Augenblick in Erinnerung ehe sie fortfuhr.  
»Diese Begegnung war erschreckend, damals ängstigte sie mich mehr, als alles andere, ich weiß, wie furchtbar es sein kann, keinerlei Kontrolle zu haben, ausgeliefert zu sein.«  
Für Caythas Auffassung vermittelten diese Worte nur einen Bruchteil der Furcht, die sie durchlebte.  
»Tagelang drängten sich mir Bilder auf, Gedanken, die ich verleugnete, sie mir nicht eingestehen wollte, zu fremd, zu falsch erschienen sie mir, es fehlte nicht viel und ich wäre endgültig dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen. Aber irgendwann gelangte ich an einen Punkt, ein Augenblick der Klarheit, welcher mich vor die Wahl stellte. Entweder, ich akzeptierte derlei Vorstellungen, Wünsche, vielleicht auch Sehnsüchte, oder aber ich würde ein für alle Mal der Paranoia verfallen.« 

Noch immer wirbelten die Gedanken in Caythas Kopf wild durcheinander, erst nach etlichen Augenblicken wurde ihr bewusst, worauf die Worte der Anderen abzielten.   
»Du willst mir sagen, all das gehört zu dem Anteil Wraith DNS, den ich in mir habe?«, die Bilder in ihren Gedanken versetzten sie in Furcht und Abscheu, wie sollte sie sich ihnen stellen können? Doch so sehr die Halbwraith sich dieser Erkenntnis auch verwehrte, tief in ihrem Inneren erkannte ein Teil von ihr die Wahrheit in Quaras Aussage. Dieser Teil hatte nichts mit ihrem menschlichen Erbe gemein, seit sie an Bord dieses Hives war, erwachten ihre Wraithinstinkte mehr und mehr, brachten Gedanken, Ansichten und auch Wünsche mit sich, die ihr völlig fremd waren. 

»Ich habe also keine andere Wahl? Wenn ich den Anteil eines Wraith in mir verleugne, wird mich das irgendwann in den Wahnsinn treiben?«  
Langsam nickt Quara, musterte die jüngere Krashty eingehend, schien gespannt, wie sie mit dieser Neuigkeit umgehen würde.   
Bitterkeit zeichnete Caythas nächste Worte.  
»Selbst, wenn ich derlei Einsicht besäße, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht mein innerster Wunsch ist, sich einen Wraith an mir nähren zu lassen.«   
»Oh«, warf Quara hastig ein, schien zu spüren, wie sehr Caytha um ihre Fassung rang, »nur, weil es das ist, was du unter der mentalen Kontrolle zuließest, muss dies nicht bedeuten, dass du dich nach eben jenem Szenario sehnst. Sieh es als Variante deiner innersten Wünsche.« 

Nun schnaubte die Krashty, Spott glomm in ihren blauen Augen.  
»Dann sehne ich mich also nach der Nähe der Wraith, ganz gleich in welcher Form?«  
Quara zuckte die Schultern, antwortete so beiläufig, als sprächen die beiden Frauen über nichts weiter als die Planung ihrer nächsten Mahlzeit,   
»Ja. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, sich davor zu sträuben, du hast zu viel eines Wraith in dir, deine genetische Herkunft zu verleugnen wäre so, als würdest du beschließen, keine Luft mehr atmen zu wollen.«

»Das ist eines der Dinge, von denen ich mir wünschte, sie nicht erst am eigenen Leib erfahren zu müssen«, murmelte sie und fuhr sich erschöpft durch die schwarzen Haare, »empfinden alle Krashty diesen Drang gleich stark?«  
»Nein, ich weiß nicht sonderlich viel darüber, aber meiner Kenntnis nach spüren nur wir Höheren diesen Drang derartig ausgeprägt.«  
Mit einem vagen Lächeln auf den Lippen erhob Quara sich, schritt zur Tür herüber.  
»Oh, eins noch«, Caytha warf ihr einen düstren Blick zu, den die andere Halbwraith mit einem Grinsen erwiderte, »sei nicht allzu überrascht wenn du von seltsamen Träumen heimgesucht wirst, zumindest eine Weile lang.«  
Caytha wusste wirklich nicht, was an dieser Vorstellung derartig belustigend sein sollte.


	7. Kapitel VI: Hierarchien

### Kapitel VI: Hierarchien

Quaras Worte entsprachen der Wahrheit, in den darauf folgenden Nächten schreckte Caytha mehr als einmal aus Träumen auf, deren Bilder noch Stunden in ihrem Kopf verweilten.  
Jede Nacht kehrte sie im Traum in das Labor zurück, allerdings variierte die mentale Kontrolle von Nacht zu Nacht. Doch am Ende erwachte die Krashty stets mit rasendem Puls und zwiespältigen Gefühlen. Sie gab sich alle Mühe, Quaras Ratschlag zu beherzigen, sich ihren Gedanken nicht zu verwehren, doch zu oft streckte die Angst ihre Klauen nach ihr aus. Wenngleich Caytha das Gefühl überkam, mit jedem Mal weniger verängstigt aufzuwachen. 

Am Tage verfluchte sie die nächtlichen Störungen, benötigte all ihre Wachsamkeit und durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Corvin suchte am vierten Tag nach Caythas Ankunft ihr Quartier auf, musterte sie eine Weile lang mit Argwohn in den grünen Augen, er schien spüren zu können, dass etwas in seiner Tochter sich veränderte.   
Dennoch gab er keinen Kommentar dazu ab, sprach mit ruhiger, neutraler Stimme.  
»Die Königin schickt mich um dein Training zu überwachen. Ab heute wirst du täglich im Nahkampf unterrichtet, eine Schulung deiner Fähigkeiten ist dringend erforderlich, willst du der Königin angemessen dienen können.« 

Mit einem Schlag hellwach richtete die Krashty sich auf, hatte es satt, untätig herum zu sitzen. Quara, Elrin und Vantos glänzten meist nur durch Abwesenheit, von den anderen Halbwraith und Wraithanbetern wollte niemand etwas mit ihr zu tun haben, Langeweile war ein stetiger Begleiter geworden.  
»Bitte folge mir.«  
Noch immer erschien es Caytha seltsam, derart höflich angesprochen zu werden, Höflichkeit war keine Eigenschaft, mit der sie einen Wraith beschrieben hätte. Corvin führte sie durch das Hive, als zweiter Commander genoss er beinahe uneingeschränktes Ansehen, Soldaten, Wissenschaftler, niedere Commander, sie alle wandten den Blick gen Boden, sobald Corvin in Sichtweite kam. Auch Caytha spürte die Blicke der Wraith erst dann, wenn ihr Vater um eine Ecke gebogen oder durch eine Tür geschritten war. 

Am Ziel ihres Weges offenbarte sich ein großer, leerer Raum, nun, er war nicht völlig leer,  in der Mitte erhob sich ein Podest gen Decke, ragte höher auf als die Krashty selbst es war.  
»Einer der zahlreichen Übungsareale«, erklärte Corvin, betätigte einen unscheinbaren Schalter an der Wand und augenblicklich lag der Raum in grellem Licht da. Geblendet bedeckte Caytha mit der Hand ihre Augen, verglichen mit dem üblichen, gedämpften Licht des Hives glich dieses den Strahlen einer gleißenden Sonne. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihre Augen sich an diese neue Helligkeit gewöhnten. 

»Wie viel Erfahrung besitzt du im Kampf?«  
Die Stimme des Wraith zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, Corvins Anwesenheit war wesentliche angenehmer als die, aller anderen Wraith, denen die Krashty bisher begegnet war, sie fühlte sich weder bedroht, noch eingeschüchtert, war nicht nervös.  
»Nicht allzu viel. Einer der Menschen unterrichtete mich ein wenig, allerdings wohl kaum ausreichend.« Nial zeigte ihr die ein oder andere Technik, doch er war kein Gegner für sie, als Krashty war sie stärker, gewandter, ahnte jede seiner Bewegungen voraus.  
»Nun gut, dann also von Beginn an.«

Zwei Stunden später sank Caytha keuchend auf den Boden des Trainingsraumes, Schweiß lief ihr in Strömen über den gesamten Körper, Arme und Beine schmerzten furchtbar und das, obwohl Corvin sie nicht einmal frontal angriff. Der Wraith stand nicht die Spur erhitzt neben ihr, blickte nachdenklich auf sie hinab.   
»Das war…«, begann er, aber Caytha erkannte den seltsamen Klang seiner Stimme, winkte ab.  
»Gib dir keinerlei Mühe, ich weiß selbst, wie miserabel meine Leistung war.«  
»Dem ist nichts hinzuzufügen«, etwas beleidigt war sie angesichts dieser Worte dennoch, »tägliches Training ist unabdingbar. Vorerst wirst du nicht aktiv an den Aufträgen der anderen Höheren teilnehmen, du würdest sie nur aufhalten und unnötig in Gefahr bringen.«  
Sie grollte leise, wusste aber, dass Corvin erneut Recht hatte, erwiderte nichts.   
Wieder bedachte der zweite Commander sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, dann bot er ihr seine Hand dar, zögerlich griff sie danach. Kraftvoll und ohne die Spur einer Anstrengung zog der Wraith sie auf die Beine, nie zuvor ließ die Krashty die Berührung eines Wraith derart freiwillig zu, wich dem Blick ihres Vaters jedoch aus.   
»Wir setzten diese Einheit morgen fort.«

~**~

Den Höheren standen eigene Baderäume zur Verfügung, mussten sie nicht mit den gewöhnlichen Krashty oder Wraithanbetern teilen. So nutzen also lediglich Elrin, Quara und Vantos ein geräumiges Badezimmer, welches von nun auch von Caytha verwendet wurde.  
Dunkle Fragmente aus einem kühlen, glatten Material bedeckten Boden und Wände, einzelne Vorrichtungen an der Decke spendeten auf Knopfdruck angenehm warmes Wasser und selbst eine riesige, tief in den Boden eingelassene Badewanne gab es.  
Jegliches Schamgefühl war den drei anderen Höheren fremd, Caytha hingegen wuchs unter Menschen auf, zögerte, ehe sie ihre Kleidung ablegte.  
Elrin, Vantos und Quara achteten nicht sonderlich auf sie, routiniert entledigten sie sich ihrer gesamten Kleidung, stellten sich unter die Brauseköpfe und schalteten das Wasser ein. Vantos schien eine besondere Vorliebe für die dunkle Wanne zu hegen, ein ums andere Mal zog der das Bad einer Dusche vor.  
Caythas Augen huschten verstohlen über die Körper der anderen Krashty, sie alle wiesen etliche, helle Narben auf, ihre eigene Haut schien dagegen makellos, nie war sie so schwer verletzt gewesen, dass eine Spur davon auf ihrem Körper verblieben wäre.

Nach ihrem Training mit Corvin war das Bad verlassen, zum ersten Mal ließ auch Caytha sich heißes Wasser in das riesige Becken ein, glitt vorsichtig in die Wanne. Nie zuvor hatte sie etwas derartig entspannendes erlebt, völlig zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück, genoss die wenigen, friedvollen Augenblicke. 

Der nächste Tag begann mit Schmerzen. Sämtliche Muskeln protestierten ob der gestrigen Anstrengung, stöhnend quälte die Krashty sich aus ihrem Bett, jede noch so kleine Bewegung rief neue Schmerzen hervor. Minuten verstrichen, ehe sie vollständig angekleidet war, Wraithanbeter mussten ihre Kleidung reinigen, ein Luxus, an den Caytha sich rasch gewöhnte. 

Wieder spürte sie Corvins Anwesenheit, ehe der Wraith in ihr Quartier trat, im Gegensatz zu ihrem letzten Treffen dominierte ein harter, verschlossener Ausdruck seine Züge, argwöhnisch musterte sie ihren Vater.   
Irgendetwas veränderte sich seit gestern, sie runzelte die Stirn, wusste nicht, was es war. Corvin hingegen schien ihr von sich aus keinerlei Auskunft erteilen zu wollen, raschen Schrittes schlug er den Weg zur Übungshalle ein. Kein Wort sprach er zu seiner Tochter, hielt den Blick nach vorn gerichtet, seine Miene noch immer verschlossen. War diese Abneigung ihrem Verhalten geschuldet? Wohl kaum, Caytha war sich nicht bewusst, etwas zu tun, was die Missgunst Corvins auf sich ziehen konnte. 

Dann, etliche Schritte von der Tür zum Trainingsraum entfernt, wusste sie, weshalb ihr Vater derartig verstimmt war. Deutlich spürte sie die Präsenz des ersten Commanders, schon seit ihrer Ankunft wusste sie, dass der erste und zweite Commander einander abgrundtief hassten. 

Ihre eigenen Gefühle bezüglich des ersten Commanders waren von verworrenerer, zwiespältigerer Natur. Noch immer erschauderte die Schwarzhaarige beim Gedanken an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen, seiner Anwesenheit in ihrem Geist, der ausgeübten, mentalen Kontrolle. Obgleich die Furcht nicht völlig verschwand, war es ihr zugleich, als erkenne ein kleiner Teil ihres Selbst die Macht des Commanders an, bewunderte ihn gar ob seiner Fähigkeiten. Eindeutig einer jener Gedanken, die am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, stets verborgen von dem Wraithanteil der Krashty genährt wurden. Eingebungen, die Caytha sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, zu pervers schien ihr deren Ausrichtung.   
Mit aller Kraft verwehrte sich jedes bisschen ihrer menschlichen Seite derlei Gedanken, war allerdings nicht stark genug, dem Wraith in ihr unterlegen. 

»Caytha?«, Corvins sprach so leise, es war kaum noch etwas des Vielfachklangs in seiner Stimme verblieben, eindringlich streifte sein Blick die Augen seiner Tochter, schien erneut ihre Zerrissenheit zu spüren.  
»Es bleibt dir keine Wahl«, seine Miene wurde einen Moment lang sanft, nun lag Bedauern darin, »verzeih, wenn ich seine Anwesenheit nicht verhindern kann.«   
Die Krashty holte tief Luft, straffte die Schultern und gab sich jede Mühe, Unsicherheit und Nervosität von ihrem Gesicht zu tilgen. 

Reglos wurden sie vom ersten Commander empfangen, seine Augen blitzten gefährlich und wurden schmal, Abscheu zeichnete seinen Blick. Corvin tat sein Bestes, derlei stumme Provokation ungeachtet zu lassen, obgleich sein Kiefer sich verspannte, stur wandte er sich Caytha zu. Auch mit größter Anstrengung gelang es Caytha nicht, das Verhalten ihres Vaters zu imitieren, ein Blick des ersten Commanders genügte, brachte ihre Selbstbeherrschung zum Einsturz, nur einen Sekundenbruchteil huschten ihre Augen zu dem Wraith herüber, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Der Commander zeigte ihr gegenüber weniger Hass und Abscheu, zweifelsohne bargen seine Augen noch etlichen Spott, obgleich auch unverhohlene Neugier aus seiner Mines sprach. Zweifelsohne wusste er, wie zwiespältig Caytha auf ihr letztes Treffen reagierte, wie mehr und mehr Gedanken in ihr aufkamen, mit denen die Krashty nicht umzugehen wusste.  

Ein warnendes Grollen seitens Corvin riss Caytha in die Realität zurück, nahm, noch immer abgelenkt, eine der Verteidigungspositionen ein, die sie während ihres ersten Trainings erlernte. Grade setzte Corvin sich in Bewegung, wollte den ersten, noch schwachen Angriff ausführen, die Krashty zum Ausweichen zwingen, als die Stimme des ersten Commanders ihn unterbrach.  
»Wartet.« 

Augenblicklich erstarrte Corvin, sein Körper verspannte sich, ganz langsam wandte er den Kopf, sein Atem ging schwer, es kostete ihn viel Kraft, seine Wut zu zügeln.   
»Was gibt es, Commander?«, zischte er, Kälte lag auf jeder Silbe, sein Hass zeichnete lediglich ein Grinsen auf die Züge des anderen Wraith. 

»Mir scheint, als sei Euer Training nicht wirkungsvoll genug, welchen Effekt hat es, Milde walten zu lassen? Kein Feind wird ihr gegenüber je zögerlich sein, sich zurückhalten. Auf Wunsch der Königin führe ich nun diese Übungsstunden.«

Es war, als griffe eine kalte Hand nach Caythas Herzen, sie keuchte leise auf.

Corvin hingegen lachte kalt und freudlos.   
»Der erste Commander schert sich um die Belange einfacher Krashty? Die Königin dürfte dem wohl kaum zugestimmt haben!«  
Das Grinsen des ersten Commanders wurde noch gehässiger, mit fließenden, raubtierhaften Bewegungen kam er näher.   
»Zweifelsohne ist sie keine gewöhnliche Krashty«, während dieser Worte streifte sein Blick den Caythas, ihr Herz raste nun, wieder kam ihr der unpassende Gedanke, wie elegant die Bewegung des Wraith waren, mit welcher Mühelosigkeit er sich bewegte. Wütend und überrascht zugleich schüttelte sie den Kopf, als könne sie [so] derlei ungewohnte, erschreckende Gedanken auf diese Art vertreiben.  
»Zum einen ist sie Eure Tochter«, Corvin schob sich vor Caytha, wollte sie mit seinem Körper abschirmen, doch der andere Wraith schlich im Kreis um sie herum, verweilte einige Augenblicke neben der Halbwraith, »zum anderen scheint sie mir gegenüber nicht abgeneigt«, sein Grinsen wurde, sollte dies überhaupt möglich sein, noch kälter, zugleich flackerte einen Wimpernschlag lang Gier in seinem Blick.

Schwerlich zu entscheiden, wen diese Worte härter trafen, Caytha drehte den Kopf zur Seite, schloss die Augen, wollte den Anblick des ersten Commanders nicht länger ertragen, wenngleich ihr nichtmenschlicher Teil zusehends danach verlangte.   
Corvin schien sich kaum noch beherrschen zu können, seine Kieferknochen knackten, einzig sein untergeordneter Rang hielt ihn noch von einem Angriff ab. 

»Tretet zurück, Commander«, der Wraith verlieh dem letzten Wort den Klang einer Beleidigung, sah mit Befriedigung, wie Corvin seinem Befehl nachkam, nachkommen musste. Caytha warf ihrem Vater einen hilflosen Blick zu, wusste, dass ihr nicht geholfen wäre, würde er sich dem direkten Befehl widersetzen.   
Mit Absicht wartete der erste Commander, bis Corvin zur Wand zurückgewichen war, fixierte nun die Schwarzhaarige in voller Konzentration. 

Stocksteif stand sie da, noch immer hob und senkte ihr Brustkorb sich in rasendem Tempo, spürte, wie die Präsenz des Wraith zu ihrem Geist vordrang. Einen panischen, endlosen Augenblick lang glaubte sie, er wolle erneut mentale Kontrolle ausüben, seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert, als ihm diese Regung nicht verborgen blieb. Doch er triezte sie nur ein wenig, sah mit Vergnügen, wie sehr seine mentale, aber auch körperliche Anwesenheit sie aus der Fassung brachte.   
Sein Angriff erfolgte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde.


	8. Kapitel VII: Hierarchien II

### Kapitel VII: Hierarchien II

Caytha fand sich auf den Knien wieder, ehe sie auch nur die Chance erhielt, dem Angriff auszuweichen. Mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit ging der Commander zum zweiten Angriff über, die Krashty stand kaum wieder auf den Beinen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch ihre Schulter jagte, ohne großen Kraftaufwand drehte der Wraith ihren Arm zurück, wimmernd blieb ihr keine Wahl, als erneut vor ihm auf die Knie zu sinken.

Diese Spiel gefiel dem ersten Commander zu gut, wölfisch grinsend wanderten seine Augen zu Corvin herüber. Dies war keine Lektion für Caytha, ihr Vater war es, den der Wraith zu demütigen beabsichtigte, hilflos sollte er mit ansehen, wie seine Tochter Mal um Mal die Überlegenheit des Commanders anerkennen musste. Wie weit würde er derlei Vorführung treiben?  
Noch immer befand ihr Arm sich in der eisernen Umklammerung, Cathy stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf, sie keuchte. Augenblicklich löste der Wraith seinen Griff ein wenig. Diese Veränderung war von Corvins Platz nicht zu sehen, der zweite Commander merkte nicht, dass der andere Wraith der Krashty offenbar keine ernsthaften Verletzungen zufügen wollte.

Caytha erlaubte sich einen Moment der Erleichterung, mochte ihr der Commander noch so überlegen sein, zumindest quälte er sie nicht unnötig.  
Plötzlich entrang sich seiner Kehle ein Knurren, drohend und dumpf, die Krashty hob den Blick. Corvins Beherrschung war dahin, blitzschnell stürmte er auf sie zu, die Augen voller Hass, nur wenige Handbreit entfernt bremste er ab, grollte nicht minder drohend.  
»Zurück auf Euren Platz, Commander!«  
»Lasst sie gehen!«, zischte Corvin, sein Blick stand dem des ersten Commanders an Kälte und Abscheu um nichts nach, »Stellt Euch mir, wenn ich es bin, gegen den Euer Zorn sich richtet!«

Im ersten Moment schien es, also würde lediglich ein kaltes, grausames Lächeln über die schmalen Lippen des ersten Commanders gleiten, doch seine nächsten Worte waren kalt und verachtend.  
»Für derlei Respektlosigkeit sollte ich Euch auf der Stelle töten«, seine Hand, die trotz des gelockerten Griffes noch immer Caythas Arm umschloss, bebte, auch seine Geduld und Selbstbeherrschung waren nicht unendlich.  
»Nein!«, die Krashty sprach das Wort, ehe sie ihre Zunge im Zaum halten konnte, beide Wraith wandten ihr den Blick zu.  
»Bitte«, sprach sie weiter zu ihrem Vater, nun, da sie nicht zu schweigen gewusst hatte, »bitte geh. Ich überstehe es allein.«  
Stummes Flehen traf auf Unverständnis, Corvins Wut wich nicht aus seinen Augen und dennoch tat er einen Schritt zurück.  
Der erste Commander lachte rau auf.  
»Ihr seid eine Schande für die Wraith, lasst Euch von einer Krashty herumkommandieren!«  
Wieder wollte er den anderen Commander provozieren, doch dieses Mal ging Corvin nicht darauf ein, würdigte ihn keines weiteren Blickes und stürmte aus der Halle.

Caytha atmete hörbar aus, wusste, dass sie ihren Vater enttäuscht hatte, er ihre Einmischung mit Zorn strafen doch würde, doch all das schien besser, als ihn sich der kalten Wut des ersten Commanders zu stellen zu lassen. Über zwanzig Jahre lebte sie ohne ihn, wollte ihn nicht schon nach nur einer Woche erneut verlieren.

»Äußerst loyal«, der erste Commander trat einen Schritt zurück, musterte die Krashty mit seltsam hellen Augen, für den Moment war jeglicher Hass von seinen Zügen gewichen, obgleich sein Gesicht bei den nächsten Worten einen warnenden Ausdruck annahm, »vergiss nicht, wem deine Ergebenheit gelten sollte.«

Spielte er auf sich oder die Königin des Hives an? Und war es Eifersucht, die eine Sekunde lang in seinem Blick dominierte?  
Endlich erhob die Schwarzhaarige sich vom Boden, zwang sich innerlich zur Ruhe.

»Du stellst dich mir also allein?«, der merkwürdige Ausdruck war aus dem Blick des Wraith verschwunden und beinahe glaubte die Krashty, sich ihn nur eingebildet zu haben. Wieder schien ihre Angst ihn zu belustigen, wenngleich dieses Gefühl sie nicht mehr zur Gänze erfüllte.  
»Wie gelangst du zu der Einsicht, in meiner Anwesenheit vollkommen sicher zu sein?«  
Caytha reckte das Kinn, zwang sich, seinen Augen zu begegnen, die noch immer auf bei ihr verharrten, ihr Blick nun intensiv, fordernd.  
»Niemals würde ich mir einbilden, in Eurer Nähe vollkommen sicher zu sein«, gab sie als Antwort, schaffte es, ihre ruhige Miene zu wahren, wenngleich brennende Hitze über ihre weiße Haut kroch, »dennoch hilft mir das Wissen, von Euch zumindest nicht den Tod oder unnötige Qualen zu erwarten.«

Der erste Commander lachte kurz auf, schien wahrlich amüsiert, mit Corvin verschwand auch ein großer Teil seiner Verachtung.  
»Wäre es Euer Wunsch mich zu töten, ich würde mich schon längst nicht mehr unter den Lebenden befinden«, fuhr Caytha fort, ihr Gesicht glühte nun, eine Regung, die sie ihrem Wraitherbe zuschrieb, »und auch meine Folter scheint mir gegen den Befehl der Königin, mich ihrer Herrschaft zu unterstellen. Welche Verschwendung, meine Absichten zu prüfen, nur, um mich dann den Vorlieben des ersten Commanders auszuliefern.«

Wieder kam der große Wraith seiner Gewohnheit nach, in kleinen Kreisen um sie herum zu schleichen, hielt bei diesen Worten inne, verweilte schräg hinter ihr, sodass Caytha ihn zwar spüren und hören, nicht aber sehen konnte.  
»Sprich nicht über Dinge, die sich deinem Verständnis entziehen«, nicht der Hauch einer Drohung schwang diesen Worten bei, mehr klang seine Stimme samtweich, auf ganz andere Art gefährlich. Ganz sacht wandte sie ihren Kopf, brannte darauf, den Ausdruck in den Augen des Commanders zu sehen, doch das seltsame Gefühl, welches sie bei veränderten Klang seiner Stimme überkam, erstarb sogleich.

»Auf, Krashty, diese Übung ist noch nicht beendet.«

~**~

Ihre erste Trainingseinheit mit Corvin war lachthaft verglichen mit den Anforderungen des ersten Commanders, am Ende war Caytha ziemlich überzeugt, lediglich auf allen Vieren in ihr Quartier kriechen zu können. In dem Wraith fand sie keinen geduldigen Lehrmeister, Fehler wurden sogleich bestraft und doch trieb er sie zwar an jede erdenklich Grenze ihrer körperlichen Belastbarkeit, ab und an auch einen Schritt weiter, zwang sie allerdings nicht darüber hinweg.

Schon morgen würde die Halbwraith ihm erneut gegenübertreten müssen, allein bei dem Gedanken schmerzte jede Faser ihres Körpers. Auch das herrlich warme Wasser der Badwanne vermochte ihre Pein kaum zu lindern, mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck lag sie da, rührte keinen Finger.  
Die ständige Anwesenheit der Wraith, vor allem aber die des ersten Commanders weckte ein dumpfes Verlangen, dem sie nachzugeben sich nicht gestattete. Ihre Loyalität dieser Rasse gegenüber war nicht geheuchelt, allein um ihres Vaters Willen würde Caytha alle Befehle der Königin nach bestem Gewissen ausführen. Der erste Commander hingegen….  
Quaras Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, die Krashty war lautlos in das Badzimmer getreten, sprach Caytha nun an.

»Deine ersten Übungseinheiten sind also von Erfolg gekrönt, wenn ich aus den Schmerzen auf deinem Gesicht richtig schließe?«  
Heftig zuckte die Blonde zurück, schlug hart mit dem Kopf gegen die steinerne Wanne und schluckte zu allem Überfluss auch noch reichlich Wasser.  
Heftig prustend und mit pochendem Schädel tauchte sie wieder auf, starrte anklagend zu Quara auf.  
»Schleich dich verdammt noch mal nicht so an!«, fauchte sie, der Schreck saß ihr noch tief in den ohnehin schmerzenden Gliedern.

»Es tut mir leid«, noch immer grinste die Höhere, begann, ihre Kleidung abzustreifen.  
»Tut es dir gar nicht«, murmelte Caytha und befühlte vorsichtig die eierförmige Beule an ihrem Hinterkopf.  
»Da könntest du Recht haben.«

Völlig unbekleidet trat Quara unter einen der riesigen Duschköpfe, Sekunden darauf prasselte das Wasser über ihren Körper. An ihrem Hals und auch den Schulterblättern zeichneten sich rot Vertiefungen ab, die Caytha sehr an Bissspuren erinnerten, auch zahlreiche, noch nicht verheilte Kratzer zogen sich über ihren gesamten Köper.  
Die Krashty wandte sich erneut der Schwarzhaarigen zu, etwas beschämt senkte Caytha den Blick auf ihre Hände, fühlte sich ertappt.

»Wie ist es für dich, von deinem Vater unterrichtet zu werden?«, sie musste ihre Stimme etwas anstrengen, um das laute Prasseln und Platschen des Wassers zu übertönen.  
Caytha griff nach einem zuvor bereit gelegten Handtuch, kletterte mit Umsicht aus dem langsam erkaltenden Wasser.  
Rasch wickelte sie den Stoff um ihren Körper.  
»Von nun an wird der erste Commander meine Ausbildung übernehmen.«  
Diese Antwort zeichnete blanke Überraschung auf Quaras hübsche Gesichtszüge, ganz so, als wolle sie den Worten der Anderen nicht recht glauben.  
»Wie kam es dazu?«

Als sie ans Ende ihrer Schilderung des Tages gelang, stellte auch Quara das Wasser ab und griff sich ein Handtuch, bedachte die andere Halbwraith mit etlichen, nachdenklichen Blicken.  
»In seiner Nähe fühle ich mich stets anders, es ist, als wäre ich nicht ich selbst, als steuere jemand anders meine Empfindungen«, gestand Caytha plötzlich, wrang mit ihren Händen das tropfend nasse, schwarze Haar aus.

Quara reagierte gelassen.  
»Quäle dich nicht allzu sehr mit Gedanken darüber, es gehört zu dem Prozess, denn alle Krashty irgendwann durchmachen. Bisher hast du die Wraith nie als Rasse anerkannt, der nicht nur mit Abneigung zu begegnen ist, deine Verwirrung ist nicht verwunderlich.«  
»Aber eine derart körperliche Reaktion?«, sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, »es war fast, als habe er erneut die Kontrolle über meinen Geist«, düster schweifte ihr Blick in dem ansonst verlassenen Raum umher, konzentrierte sich anschließend wieder auf Quara.  
»Es macht mir Angst, Quara, ich will mich nicht eines Tages auf Knien vor einem Wraith wieder finden, nicht seine Hand spüren, die jeglichen Lebensfunken aus mir saugt.«

Nun lag ein Fünkchen Spott in den Augen der Blonden.  
»Sei bitte nicht albern. Nur ein schwerwiegendes Vergehen würde das Nähern als Strafe für eine Höhere rechtfertigen. Du magst Angst haben, doch bitte glaube mir, derlei hast du nicht zu erwarten, nicht einmal vom ersten Commander.«  
»So? Was ist es dann, das ich zu erwarten habe?«

»Das, meine Liebe, wirst du selbst herausfinden, wenn es an der Zeit ist«, ein Grinsen umspielte Quaras volle Lippen, ihre Augen blitzen amüsiert, Caytha schnaubte missbilligend.  
»Du bist eindeutig zu lange in Gesellschaft der Wraith«, um ihren gepeinigten Körper zu schonen legte sie ihre Kleidung mit besonderer Umsicht an.  
»Dankeschön«, erwiderte Quara, deutete gespielt eine tiefe Verbeugung an.  
»Das war nicht als Kompliment gedacht!«, auch Caytha schaffte es nun nicht länger, das Grinsen auf ihren Zügen zu verbergen.  
Quara kicherte.

~**~

Zusammen mit Elrin und Vantos nahmen sie ihr Abendessen ein, die Brüder grinsten wissend, als Caytha sich mit äußerster Vorsicht auf einen Platz niederließ.  
»Ich will nichts hören!«, knurrte sie, was ihr lediglich ein noch breiteres Grinsen einbrachte.

»Schätze dich glücklich, nach einem Training mit dem ersten Commander überhaupt noch im Stande zu sein, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen«, stichelte Quara und zog einen Teller zu sich heran.  
Elrin blickte auf und auch Vantos hielt bei der Erwähnung des ersten Commanders inne. Halb argwöhnisch, halb ehrfurchtsvoll begegneten sich ihre Blicke.  
»Wenn ihr nun erneut anfangt, euch vor mir zu verbeugen, reiße ich euch den Kopf ab!«  
»Tz, als ob du dazu noch in der Lage wärst«, spottete Quara weiter, doch ihr Blick nahm einen mitleidigen Ausdruck an, schob auch Caytha einen Teller zu.

»Dennoch, das Interesse des ersten Commanders dir gegenüber lässt einiges vermuten, abwarten, würde ich meinen«, Vantos sprach beiläufig, seine Augen waren bereits auf die Schüsseln mit Fleisch und Gemüse gerichtet, welche von zwei nicht sonderlich glücklich wirkenden Wraithanbetern herbei getragen wurden.  
Quara zischte warnend, ruckte mit dem Kopf zu Caytha herüber und schüttelte diesen ganz leicht. Elrin stieß seinem Bruder schmerzhaft den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und die Krashty beschloss, keine Fragen zu stellen. Ohnehin entwickelten sich ihre Gedanken in eine recht beängstigende Richtung.  
Ihr fielen die Biss- und Kratzwunden auf Quaras Haut ein, bedeutete dies, was sie vermutete?  
Sie musste schlucken, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag stieg ihr Röte in die Wangen. Äußerst dankbar ob der gebotenen Ablenkung machte sie sich mit mehr Enthusiasmus als gewöhnlich über das Essen her.


	9. Kapitel VIII: Aufträge

### Kapitel VIII: Aufträge

Stunden vergingen, wurden zu Tagen, wurden zu Wochen und bald lebte Caytha den gewohnten Rhythmus einer Höheren, zusammen mit Elrin, Vantos und Quara. Vor allem Letztere war es, die ihr ein Gefühl von Heimat vermittelte, sicher, auch Nial war ihr ein Freund, doch er war ein Mensch. Quara hingegen verstand Dinge, bei denen Nials Augen sich mit Abscheu gefüllt und sein Mund sich lediglich zu einer dünnen, spöttischen Linie verzogen hätte.

Corvin war nachtragender, als Caytha verstand, suchte nicht länger ihr Quartier auf und blickte stets durch sie hindurch, wenn der zweite Commander eine Begegnung nicht zu verhindern wusste. Derlei Verhalten ihres Vaters verletzte die Krashty, auch in ihr wuchs der Zorn, Corvin gab ihr ja nicht einmal die Chance zu einem klärenden Gespräch! Ihren ersten und einzigen Versuch schmetterte er mit wenigen Worten ab.

_»Du weißt, weshalb ich dich fortschicken musste?«, begann Caytha sogleich, wissend, dass der Wraith ihr nicht viele Worte gestatten würde. Der gutmütige, beinahe sanfte Ausdruck, mit dem Corvin seine Tochter gewöhnlich anblickte, war völlig aus den grünen Augen des Wraith verschwunden. »Um im Ansehen des ersten Commanders zu steigen?«, knurrte er, klang verletzt und eine Spur beleidigt. Innerlich rief Caytha sich zur Ruhe, spürte bereits, wie ihr Widerwillen entflammte, weiterer Zorn würde ihr nicht helfen. »Das war keinesfalls mein Ziel. Was brächte ein offener Konflikt zwischen dir und dem ersten Commander?«, sie schnaubte, wusste, dass ihr Verhalten die Situation entschärfte, wusste aber auch, dass Corvins Stolz dies nicht so schnell anerkennen würde. »Vielleicht war es vorschnell von mir, nicht allzu enttäuscht von dir zu sein.« Caytha starrte den Wraith an, all ihre Mühe schien vergeblich, Corvin wollte sich nicht besänftigen lassen. »Schön!«, fauchte sie, »vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, auf meinem alten Hive zu bleiben, dann wäre dir derlei Enttäuschung erspart geblieben!« Ehe der Wraith die Chance bekam, sie ohne weitere Worte stehen zu lassen, rauschte die Krashty davon, wollte ihm diesen Triumph nicht gönnen. Ihr Verhalten war kindisch, dessen war Caytha sich bewusst, aber auch sie war nicht ohne Stolz, spürte gleichermaßen Enttäuschung in sich aufkommen. Was hatte sie von einem Wraith denn auch erwartet? Irgendwann würde sie Corvin um Verzeihung bitten._

Ihr tägliches Training stählte ihren Körper, mehr jedoch ihren Geist. Die ständige Anwesenheit des ersten Commanders ertrug sie mittlerweile leichter, zuckte nicht länger unter jeder seiner Berührungen zusammen, wenngleich Caytha seinem Blick noch immer auswich. Seine Launen reichten von amüsierter Neugier bis hin zu dumpfer, schlecht verborgener Wut, der erste Commander schien bisweilen zufrieden mit ihr, nur um Tags darauf deutlich zu machen, wie sehr die Krashty seine wertvolle Zeit verschwendete. Jene Übungsstunden waren es auch, die ihr mental mehr zusetzten, in Wut und Zorn vernachlässigte der Wraith seine eigene, mentale Beherrschung, war rücksichtsloser, forschender. Mal um Mal drang er in Caythas Verstand ein, zwar brach sie angesichts seiner Präsenz nicht länger in Panik aus, wehrte sich jedoch mit aller Macht. Nicht, dass sie gegen ihn ankommen könnte.  
Körperliche Strapazen überwand die Krashty leichter, Verletzungen heilten schneller und vor allem ihre Instinkte schienen geschärft.

»Genug«, der Wraith sprach das Wort schlicht und ohne den verachtenden Unterton, der seinen Worten so manches Mal nach dem Ende eines Trainings bei schwang. Caytha war erschöpft, aber nicht völlig am Ende, noch waren ihre Kräfte nicht auf dem Leistungsniveau von Quara, Vantos oder Elrin, dennoch war eine deutliche Steigerung ihrer Ausdauer, Kraft und Schnelligkeit nicht zu übersehen.  
Für gewöhnlich verließ der Commander die Trainingshalle binnen weniger Augenblicke, an jenem Tag verharrte er still, die grünen Augen nachdenklich auf die Krashty geheftet. Caytha ahnte, noch nicht entlassen zu sein, blieb ebenfalls, konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung, um nicht ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Wraith richten zu müssen. Noch immer waren ihre fremd anmutenden Träume und Gedanken nicht verschwunden, im Gegenteil, mehr und mehr verlor sie ihre Angst, zu gleichen Teilen wuchs eine unterschwellige, nie gekannte Sehnsucht.

»Mir scheint es an der Zeit, deine Fähigkeiten unter realen Bedingungen zu prüfen, dein Training auszuweiten«, eröffnete der Wraith unvermittelt. Erstaunt hob Caytha den Blick, Aufregung überkam sie, die zum ersten Mal nichts mit dem ersten Commander gemein hatte. »Zwei Läufer befinden sich gegenwärtig auf einem uns nahen Planeten. Dein Auftrag wird es sein, beide zur Strecke zu bringen«, der Wraith machte eine Pause, studierte eingehend jegliche Reaktion seitens der Krashty. Caytha hingegen zwang sich mit all ihrer verfügbaren Kontrolle zu äußerer Ruhe, wollte den Commander nicht an ihrem Erstaunen teilhabenlassen. War es nicht ein wenig verfrüht, gleich zwei Läufer als ihr Ziel zu setzen?  
Offenbar verärgert ob ihrer gelungenen Selbstbeherrschung fuhr er ein wenig schroffer fort, etwas Dunkles zog sich über seine Miene, ganz so, als wolle er eine Reaktion der Krashty provozieren.  
»Es fehlt dir an Erfahrung, um derlei Aufgabe allein bewältigen zu können, dein Scheitern wäre leicht zu prophezeien«, nun grinste er leicht und Caythas Augenbrauen zogen sich verärgert zusammen.  
»Vantos und Elrin werden dich begleiten.«  
Erleichtert atmete die Krashty auf.

»Für wann ist der Start der Mission angesetzt?«, wissend, von zwei äußerst fähigen Halbwraith begleitetet zu werden, kam ihr diese Frage leicht von den Lippen, offen blickte sie den Commander an.  
»Morgen. Halte dich bereit, ich werde nach dir schicken lassen.«  
Rasch neigte Caytha den Kopf, wollte die restliche Zeit so gut wie möglich nutzen und Vantos und Elrin über sämtliche Details ausfragen. Zweifelsohne war es leichter, den beiden Höheren die Antworten zu entlocken als sich damit abzumühen, dem Commander ihre Fragen zu stellen.  
Fast war sie an der Tür, als die vom Vielfachklang geprägte Stimme des Wraith sie innehalten ließ.  
»Krashty? Enttäusche mich nicht.«  
»Würde ich niemals wagen, Commander«, entgegnete sie eine Spur zu selbstsicher, hörte das leise Grollen des Wraiths, eilte zur Tür hinaus und ließ ihm somit keine Gelegenheit für eine Erwiderung. Auf mentaler Ebene spürte sie deutlich, wie sehr er derlei Verhalten missbilligte, zugleich wirkte er auf eine, der Krashty völlig unverständlichen Weise, belustigt.

Vantos und Elrin warteten vor ihrem Quartier, beide schienen voller Vorfreude, ihre sich so ähnlichen Augen blitzen übermütig, sie schienen nicht still stehen zu können.  
»Gebt mir eine Weile, ich dusche rasch und ziehe mich um«, Caytha eilte sich.

~**~

»Vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig ausruhen nach all dem Training?«, Vantos saß ihre gegenüber auf seinem Bett, er teilte sich ein größeres Quartier mit seinem Bruder. Elrin ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab, spähte immer und immer wieder zur Tür hinüber.  
»Ich fände ohnehin keine Ruhe«, antwortete die Halbwraith, sie war zu aufgeregt, um auch nur einen Gedanken an ein Nickerchen zu verschwenden.  
»Was genau wird von uns erwartet? Wisst ihr etwas über den Planeten, auf den sie uns schicken werden? Wie viele Läufer habt ihr bisher gejagt? Wie sieht eure, unsere Strategie aus? Wie lange werden wir auf dem Planeten bleiben?«

Vantos blickte belustigt drein, überlies es allerdings seinem Bruder, sich ihrer Neugier zu stellen. Elrin seufzte, machte sich daran, ihre Fragen zu beantworten.

»Läufer zu jagen gilt als gute Übung, allerdings werden wir nicht bis ins kleinste Detail darauf vorbereitet, mehr dient es dazu, unsere Instinkte zu schärfen, wir sollen lernen, auf sie zu vertrauen.«  
»Mehr auf den Wraith in uns hören, anstelle dem Denken des menschlichen Teils zu folgen?«, fragte Caytha, lauschte dem anderen Höheren aufmerksam.  
»Genau. Da dies dein erster Fremdwelteinsatz ist, werden wir sicherlich nicht auf einen sehr lebensfeindlichen Planeten geschickt, genaueres sehen wir aber erst, wenn wir dort sind. Zu dritt sollte es uns nicht allzu schwer fallen, zwei Läufer zur Strecke zu bringen. Vantos und ich haben zusammen bereits etliche Läufer aufgespürt, jeden gezählt habe ich aber nicht.«  
»Dreizehn«, warf Vantos ein und grinste.  
»Dreizehn«, korrigierte Elrin sich und schüttelte angesichts dieser Aussage den Kopf, warf seinem Bruder einen schrägen Blick zu, »bisweilen begleitete Quara uns, nie jedoch einer der anderen Krashty.«

»Warum begleitet Quara uns dann morgen nicht?«, Caytha blickte von Elrin zu Vantos.  
Erlins Grinsen war eine Spur zu breit.  
»Narvesh scheint momentan leicht ablenkbar, auf seinen Wunsch hin bleibt unsere Freundin an Bord des Hives.«  
Caytha blickte verwirrt drein.  
»Wer ist Narvesh?«  
»Das, meine Liebe«, warf Vantos ein, »solltest du sie am Besten selbst fragen.«  
Einen Augenblick brannte Caytha eine weitere Frage zu diesem Thema auf der Zunge, dann jedoch lenkte sie das Gespräch in eine etwas andere Richtung.  
»Der erste Commander akzeptiert derlei Wünsche niederer Wissenschaftler?«  
Nun kicherte Elrin sogar.  
»Narvesh ist einer der obersten Wissenschaftler, aber ich weiß, was dir daran merkwürdig erscheint«, fuhr er rasch fort da Caytha misstrauisch die Brauen zusammenzog, »mit Sicherheit schickt er uns nur mit, weil es zwei Läufer sind. Einen allein würdest du wahrscheinlich ohne Hilfe stellen müssen.«  
Die Gesichtszüge der Krashty verhärteten sich.  
»Also zweifelt er an meinen Fähigkeiten.«  
»Oder aber er sorgt sich um dich«, murmelte Elrin, wurde nun sowohl von Caytha, als auch von seinem Bruder ungläubig angestarrt. »War nur ein Gedanke«, seine Stimme verlor sich, verstohlen behielt er Caytha im Blick.

»Was ist mit dem Planeten?«, rasch verdrängte Caytha jegliche Gedanken an den ersten Commander aus ihrem Kopf.  
Vantos zuckte die Schultern.  
»Genaueres wissen wir erst, wenn wir dort sind«, der Halbwraith erhob sich von ihrem Bett.  
»Schlaf eine Weile, wir gehen schon nicht ohne dich«, er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
»Und bezüglich unserer Strategie«, Elrin folgte seinem Bruder aus der Tür, »wir haben keine. Aufspüren und kalt stellen.«

Das waren nicht unbedingt die Informationen, die Caytha sich erhofft hatte, außerdem, seit wann lag ihr denn so viel daran, die Erwartungen eines Wraith zu erfüllen? Zwar kümmerte es die Krashty, was ihr Vater über sie dachte, doch derlei Empfindung erschien ihr begründet, immerhin war er es, wegen dem sie ihr altes Hive, ihre Mutter und Nial, zurückließ.

Was, wenn sie völlig versagen würde? Es nicht wert war, eine Höhere genannt zu werden? Ihr drehte es den Magen um bei diesem Gedanken, ihr war bewusst, wie mit ihr verfahren würde, sollte sie in den Augen der Königin als nutzlos gelten.  
Egal, was Quara gesagt hatte, als Zwischenmahlzeit zu gelten versetzte Caytha noch immer in Angst. Angestrengt konzentrierte sie ihre Gedanken auf die vor ihr liegende Aufgabe, noch hatte sie die Chance, ihr Nützlichkeit und vor allem ihr Können zu beweisen.

~**~

Der nächste Morgen kam und Caytha war bereits seit Stunden wach, als sich die Tür zu ihrem Quartier öffnete.  
Sofort verbarg die Krashty ihre Überraschung, Shena wurde geschickt um sie zu begleiten. Die vollen Lippen in Hass zu einer dünnen, weißen Linie gepresst, die Augen voller Verachtung und Neid stand die Wraithanbeterin da, starrte verachtend zu Caytha hinauf. Die Krashty hingegen begegnete der Frau mit kaltem Hochmut, würde der Anderen nicht die Genugtuung bereiten und sie sehen lassen, wie sehr sie ihr Verhalten ärgerte.

Aufregung überkam sie, schon bald würde sie zum ersten Mal den Fuß auf einen fremden Planeten setzten, abgesehen von einem kurzen Besuch auf einer von Wraith beherrschten Welt hatte die Krashty ihr Hive bisher nie verlassen. Den Blick auf Shenas Hinterkopf gerichtet fragte sie sich, was sie wohl erwarten würde.


	10. Kapitel IX: Fremde Welten

### Kapitel IX: Fremde Welten

Ein Kreuzer würde sie zu dem Planeten bringen, es war ein kleines Schiff, glich mehr einem Dart. Vor der geöffneten Hauptluke stand wartend der erste Commander, auch Elrin und Vantos waren vor Caytha eingetroffen.  
Darts landeten und starteten um sie herum, ununterbrochen zerriss ihr Surren die Luft.  
Shena verneigte sich tief vor dem Wraith, die Krashty spürte die Aufregung der Frau, Shenas Verlangen nach Anerkennung war beinahe greifbar. Caytha selbst neigte lediglich den Kopf, verfiel nicht in derlei unterwürfiges Gebaren wie die Wraithanbeterin es tat.

»Du darfst gehen«, wies der erste Commander Shena an, mit geröteten Wangen, einer weiteren, tiefen Verbeugung, aber auch einem hasserfüllten Blick auf Caytha wandte die Wraithanbeterin sich ab, eilte mit nervösen Schritten von dannen.

»Ihr kennt euer Ziel«, sprach der Wraith sogleich zu den Höheren, sein Blick streifte Elrin und Vantos nur kurz, verweilte bei der Schwarzhaarigen, »bringt die zwei Läufer zur Strecke, es bleibt euch überlassen, wie ihr mit ihnen verfahrt.«  
Bei jenen Worten schimmerte Erregung in Vantos’ Blick, sie erinnerte sich daran, dass der Krashty sich bereits an einem Menschen nährte. War dies die unterschwellige Botschaft in den Worten des Commanders? Sollten sie sich an ihren Opfern nähren, hatten sie diese erst einmal gestellt? Ein kalter Schauder kroch über Caythas Haut, dieser Gedanke war nach wie vor äußerst abstoßend.

»Der Kreuzer wird euch auf dem Planeten absetzen und nach einem Tag zurückkehren, gelingt es euch innerhalb dieser Zeit nicht eure Beute zu fangen, gilt euer Auftrag als gescheitert.«  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich von Caythas Magengegend aus, ihre Zunge löste sich, ehe sie die Worte aufhalten konnte.  
»Was wäre unsere Strafe, sollten wir scheitern?«  
Bilder ihrer nächtlichen Träume tauchten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, wieder sah sie sich auf den Knien vor einem Wraith, seine Hand fest auf ihre Haut gepresst.  
Wölfisch grinsend fixierte der erste Commander die Schwarzhaarige, vor Elrin und Vantos wollte Caytha keinesfalls schwach wirken, hielt den Blick des Wraith mit eiserner Entschlossenheit. Wieder wankte ihre Willenskraft binnen eines Wimpernschlages, tief bohrten sich die grünen Augen des Wraith in ihre blauen, auch mental spürte die Krashty nun seine Anwesenheit.  
»Verschwende keinen Gedanken daran, oder soll ich deine Frage als Zweifel am Erfolg der Mission werten?«, Kälte schwang diesen Worten bei, augenblicklich straffte Caytha die Schultern.  
»Nein, Commander, verzeiht meine Frage.«

Noch immer ließ der erste Commander sie nicht aus den Augen, die Krashty hielt jedoch ihren Blick gesenkt, wollte ihn nicht unnötig reizen.  
»Geht«, befahl der Wraith, »kehrt nach erfolgreich ausgeführtem Auftrag zu mir zurück.« Alle drei Höheren verneigten sich und betraten den Kreuzer.

»Mir scheint, du hängst nicht sonderlich an deinem Leben?«, fragte Elrin sobald die Luke sich hinter den Krashty schloss, sein Blick war ernst, Sorge lag auf seinen Zügen.  
Caytha seufzte.  
»Doch«, gab sie als Antwort, wusste selbst nicht, was ihr derlei Worte entlockte, die deutlich von Widerwillen gezeichnet waren.  
»Dann hüte dich den ersten Commander zu provozieren«, erwiderte Elrin, klang nun kalt und weniger besorgt, »dein Verhalten wirft kein sonderlich gutes Licht auf uns Höhere.« Zum ersten Mal meinte Caytha Verachtung und Wut in der Stimme des Weißhaarigen erkennen zu können, stirnrunzelnd blickte sie ihn von der Seite her an. Doch Elrin schien kein weiteres Wort mit ihr wechseln zu wollen, stellte sich demonstrativ weit von ihr weg und verschränkte die Arme. Ein sachtes Ruckeln durchlief das Schiff, als der Kreuzer abhob, der vordere Teil war durch eine Tür abgeschirmt, so dass sie die Wraith, die sie zum Planeten flogen, nicht sehen konnten.

»Keine wirklich aufmunternden Worte«, grummelte Caytha mehr zu sich als zu Vantos, welcher mit misstrauischer Miene zu seinem Bruder herüber spähte.  
»Vergib ihm, er ist ein wenig angespannt angesichts unserer Mission«, der Krashty schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln, in freudiger Erwartung blitzen seine Augen hell auf, »Elrin missfällt der Gedanke, uns an Menschen nähren zu können. Es verwundert mich ein wenig, dass der Commander uns derlei Möglichkeit lässt«, seine Gedanken schienen in weite Ferne zu schweifen, ein hungriger Ausdruck kroch über sein Gesicht, geistesabwesend fuhr er mit den Fingern über den feinen Riss in seiner Handfläche.

Nervös musterte Caytha ihr Gegenüber, beim letzten Mal wollte der Krashty nichts über das Nähren an Menschen preisgeben, nach ihrem kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Elrin wollte sie nicht auch noch Vantos verstimmen und wandte sich ab.

An der dunkel schimmernden Wand stand eine schlichte Truhe aus matt schwarzem Stein, zumindest nahm Caytha an, dass es sich um Stein handelte, als sie jedoch den Deckel anhob, ließ er sich mühelos öffnen, war sehr leicht.  
»Waffen und Ausrüstung für uns«, erklärte Vantos, kniete sich neben Caytha und griff in die Truhe. Er hielt ihr einen Stunner der handlicheren Sorte entgegen, ein schlankes Messer mit gezackter Klinge und eine Flasche, offenbar gefüllt mit Wasser.  
Dies war alles, was den Krashty mit auf den Weg gegeben wurde.

»An Bord des Hives ist uns das Tragen von Waffen verboten, abgesehen von den Übungsstunden, wir wissen also vorher nicht, wie genau sich unsere Ausrüstung zusammensetzt.«  
Vantos befestigte sein Messer, Stunner und seine Flasche an seinem Gürtel, Caytha tat es ihm gleich. Widerwillig gesellte sich auch Elrin zu den beiden anderen Krashty, um sich auszurüsten.  
Stur blickte Caytha an ihm vorbei, sie würde nicht als Erste klein bei geben, es war nicht ihr Verhalten, welches unangemessen und kindisch war. Zumindest nicht dieses Mal.

~**~

Geblendet hielt Caytha sich die Hand vor Augen, das grelle, leicht bläuliche Licht von gleich fünf Sonnen brannte durch die Luke des Kreuzers auf sie hinab. Roter Sand knirschte unter ihren schweren, schwarzen Stiefeln, als sie vorsichtig ihre ersten Schritte auf der Oberfläche des fremden Planeten machte, eine Windböe zerrte an ihren Haaren, rötlicher Staub wirbelte in der Luft.  
»Nicht allzu lebensfeindlicher Planet, was?«, sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte seitlich zu Vantos. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
»Immerhin ist die Luft frei von Gasen, außerdem sieh, dort drüben, ich schätze, der Wald sollte uns ein wenig Schutz vor Wind und Sonne bieten.«  
Noch immer gegen das helle Licht anblinzelnd folgte Caytha dem Blick des anderen Krashty, erspähte in einiger Entfernung einen dichten Palmenwald. Riesig ragten weiße Stämme hoch in den Himmel, von ihrem Standpunkt aus wirkten die langen, breiten Blätter der Bäume rötlich, doch es konnte ebenso gut der rote Sand sein, welcher sich unnachgiebig über den gesamten Dschungel gelegt hatte.

Elrin stapfte wortlos an ihnen vorbei, quälte sich als erster durch die rote Wüste, rasch folgten sie ihm, wollten keinesfalls den Anschluss verlieren.  
»Gibt es ein Stargate auf diesem Planeten?«, sie musste beinahe brüllen, um das Pfeifen des Windes zu übertönen, wieder wirbelte roter Staub auf, sie hustete und wischte sich einige Sandkörner vom Mund. Das hier war nicht gerader ihre Idealvorstellung von einem Planeten. Vantos schritt dicht neben ihr, wartete die nächste Böe ab, ehe er antwortete.  
»Schätze nicht, Planeten, auf denen wir Läufer zu Übungszwecken jagen, verfügen meist über kein Gate, was unsere Chancen auf Erfolg steigert, so müssen wir nicht von Planet zu Planet jagen - das kommt erst später, ist allerdings sehr mühsam.« Er grinste, als er den erleichterten Ausdruck auf Caythas Gesicht sah.  
Eine Weile schritten sie schweigend hinter Elrin her, der Weißhaarige gab ein zügiges Tempo vor und mit großen Schritten näherten sie sich dem Dschungel.

»Hör mal«, begann Vantos dann und sie ahnte bereits, dass seine nächsten Worte ihr nicht sonderlich zusagen würden, »auch wenn Elrin sich bisweilen wie ein hirnloser Dorftrottel aufführt, er hat Recht, was den ersten Commander betrifft. Ihn zu reizen kann Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen, von denen du lieber nichts wissen würdest«, seine Miene verfinsterte sich.  
Im ersten Moment musste Caytha ihren Zorn niederringen, sie wusste selbst, dass ihr Verhalten nicht das klügste war und es bedurfte niemanden sie wieder und wieder auf ihre Fehler hinzuweisen. So gelang es ihr nicht, jegliche Wut aus ihrer Stimme zu verbergen, wenngleich sie zumindest gezwungen ruhig klang.  
»Ich provoziere ihn nicht mit Absicht, es…. geschieht einfach. Irgendetwas an ihm lässt mich sprechen und handeln, ehe ich darüber nachdenken kann. Und dass Corvin mich meidet, ist nicht wirklich hilfreich«, frustriert trat sie gegen einen leinen Sandhügel auf ihrem Weg, roter Sand wirbelte auf und ließ die beiden Krashty husten.  
»Verzeih«, würgte Caytha hervor und war erleichtert, als sie bald zwischen den weißen Stämmen der Palmen Zuflucht vor dem Sand und der unnachgiebig brennenden Sonne fanden.

Zumindest würde es den Läufern sicherlich nicht besser ergehen als ihnen, auch sie mussten, wenn sie auch nur etwas an ihrem Leben hingen, Schutz zwischen den Palmen gesucht haben. Vom Boden aus war zu erkennen, dass die Blätter der Bäume eigentlich von dunkelblauer Farbe waren, der Boden zu ihren Füßen war überzogen von gelben Farnen, violettem Moos und gelb-grün gefleckten, knorrigen Sträuchern.  
»Achte auf jede Kleinigkeit«, Vantos senkte seine Stimme und blickte wachsam umher, »jeder noch so unscheinbar abgeknickte Zweig kann ein Hinweis sein, jede Pflanze, die dir seltsam erscheint, einfach alles.«  
Gehorsam studierte auch Caytha aufmerksam ihre Umgebung, mit einem Schlag überkam sie Aufregung und Vorfreude, der Reiz des Unbekannten.

Elrin bewegte sich lautlos zwischen den Bäumen, seine schwarze Kleidung hob sich deutlich zwischen den weißen Stämmen ab, die Läufer würden sie so mit Leichtigkeit zwischen den Palmen ausmachen können. Doch die Wipfel eben jener Bäume ragten weit über ihren Köpfen auf, selbst wenn es einem der Läufer gelungen sein sollte, an ihnen hinauf geklettert zu sein, so bot diese Pflanzengattung kein gutes Versteck. Nein, zweifelsohne gab es tiefer im Dschungel besser Orte sich zu verbergen.

»Wir teilen uns auf«, murmelte Vantos aus dem Mundwinkel zu ihr herüber, entfernte sich rasch, ehe Caytha wirklich protestieren konnte.

_››Wir können mental in Kontakt bleiben.‹‹_

Sie zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich Vantos Stimme in ihrem Kopf erklang, nie zuvor nutzte sie diese Art der Kommunikation. Zugleich schalt Caytha sich ihre mentale Barriere nur allzu schnell fallen gelassen zu haben. Nur, weil sie nun nicht länger an Bord eines Wraithschiffes war, hieß dies nicht, mental keine Gefahr mehr fürchten zu müssen.

_››Funktioniert das auch, wenn wir keinen Sichtkontakt mehr haben?‹‹_

_››Nicht völlig unbegrenzt, aber vorerst sollte es ausreichen.‹‹_

Sie nickte, dann fiel ihr ein, dass der Krashty sie ja nicht sehen konnte und erwiderte rasch:

_››In Ordnung, ich melde mich, wenn ich einen Hinweis auf den Verbleib der Läufer finde.‹‹_

Sollte sie denn einen Hinweis auf den Verbleib der Läufer finden, eigentlich war sie davon ausgegangen, sich gar nicht oder zumindest nicht so rasch von Elrin und Vantos trennen zu müssen. Was, wenn sie versagen würde? Es fiel Caytha nicht sonderlich schwer, Vantos Aussage bezüglich unliebsamer Konsequenzen einer Bestrafung seitens des ersten Commanders mit lebhaften Bildern zu illustrieren. Besser, sie fänden die beiden Läufer binnen der gesetzten Zeit.

Wachsam achtete die Krashty auf ihre Umgebung, setzte jeden Schritt mit Bedacht, bewegte sich lautlos, wenngleich ihr dies einiges an Konzentration abverlangte. Es kam ihr in den Sinn, dass genau dies der Zweck der Übung war, anscheinend schien der erste Commander der Ansicht, so lerne sie am effektivsten. Was durchaus auch der Fall sein konnte, doch niemals würde Caytha dem Wraith öffentlich Recht geben, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Er schlich ohnehin schon zu beständig in ihren Gedanken umher. Zumindest Elrin und Vantos bekamen von ihrer inneren Zerrissenheit nichts mit, anderen Krashty gegenüber wusste Caytha ihren Geist wirksam abzuschirmen - wenn sie denn daran dachte und nicht beim ersten Anzeichen der Vorfreude auf einen unbekannten Planeten sofort sämtliche Schutzmaßnahmen fallen ließ.

Ein leises Knacken drang an ihre Ohren, im ersten Augenblick schenkte die Schwarzhaarige diesem Geräusch keine weitere Bedeutung, doch dann besann sie sich, ein weiteres Knacken ertönte, sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, drehte sich in die Richtung des Geräusches. Der Lauf einer fremdartig wirkenden Waffe war nur wenige Handbreit von ihrem Gesicht entfernt, aus grimmigen, gelben Augen spähte eine muskulöse Frau zu Caytha herüber, kalte Entschlossenheit lag in ihrem Blick, Überraschung gesellte sich hinzu, als der Blick der Fremden über die Krashty glitt.  
Eine Sekunde lang starrten sich beide an, dann krümmte die Fremde ihren Finger um den Abzug der Waffe. Im selben Augenblick sprang Caytha vor, duckte sich seitlich unter dem Arm der Frau hinweg und rammte ihre Faust in den Magen ihrer Gegnerin.


	11. Kapitel X: Um Haaresbreite

### Kapitel X: Um Haaresbreite

Die Fremde keuchte auf, strauchelte einige Schritte zurück, offenbar überrascht von Caythas Kraft, wahrte jedoch das Gleichgewicht und stürzte nicht zu Boden. Noch immer hielt sie ihre Waffe beängstigend ruhig in der Hand, es war dumm von der Krashty, ihre Gegnerin nicht erst zu entwaffnen, beinahe schon konnte sie die verachtende Stimme des ersten Commanders hören, ein solch blamabler Fehler hätte ihr nicht passieren dürfen! Nicht, wenn es um mehr ging als hämische Worte und Blicke voller kalter Wut. Hämmernd pochte Caythas Herz gegen ihre Rippen, die Frau vor ihr besaß für einen Menschen ungewöhnlich viel Geschick, bewegte sich schneller als erwartet, schätze jeden ihrer Schritten binnen eines Sekundenbruchteils ab, taxierte die Krashty ununterbrochen. Wieder richtete sich der Lauf der Waffe auf Caythas Gesicht, doch dieses Mal wusste die Halbwraith ihren Fehler zu vermeiden, blitzschnell trat sie nach der Waffe, ihre Stiefel verfehlten zwar ihr eigentliches Ziel, trafen allerdings mit voller Wucht den Ellenbogen der Fremden, diese keuchte auf, Schmerz zeichnete ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen blitzten vor Wut und Hass. Noch immer hielt sie ihre Waffe obgleich ihr Arm zumindest angebrochen schien. 

Caytha agierte zu zögerlich, zu zurückhaltend. Ihr Leben war in Gefahr und dennoch vertraute sie nicht völlig in ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten, ein weiterer Fehler konnte und würde ihren Tod bedeuten, doch auch Untätigkeit vermochte das Ende ihres Lebens zu besiegeln.   
Ihr innerer Zwiespalt bot der Läuferin die Gelegenheit, Caytha erneut ins Visier zu nehmen, trotz nun leicht zitternder Hand hielt sie ihre Waffe unverändert auf die Schwarzhaarige gerichtet, ihr Finger zuckte, legte sich nicht einen Wimpernschlag später um den Abzug. Etwas heißes und glühend gelbes zischte nur wenige Handbreit an Caythas Ohr vorbei, der Energieblitz oder was auch immer es gewesen sein musste verfehlte ihren Kopf nur um weniges. Hitze verbrannte ihre linke Gesichtshälfte, nicht bedrohlich oder gar tief, dennoch, pochend kroch der Schmerz über die beinahe weiße Haut der Krashty, ein wütendes Knurren entwich ihrer Kehle. 

Vielleicht war es der Schmerz, der einem Sonnenbrand gleich heiß in ihrer Wange pulsierte, vielleicht der Zorn, der Läuferin einen Treffer gestattet zu haben, genau vermochte Caytha es nicht zu benennen, doch ihre Unschlüssigkeit zu Handeln fand ein jähes Ende. Nicht länger waren ihre Gedanken befallen von Zweifel, völlig verschwunden ihre Angst zu versagen. Für den Moment beherrschte ihr Wraithanteil sie völlig, schneller als zuvor, schneller als in jeder einzelnen Übungseinheit sprang die Krashty vor, griff seitlich an, ließ der Fremden nicht einmal die Gelegenheit erneut auf sie zu feuern. Zwei Handgriffe genügten, dann lag die Waffe der Läuferin im roten Sand des Planeten, Schmerz glomm in den gelben Augen, als Caytha ihr schließlich den Arm brach. Es war erschreckend und faszinierend zugleich mit welcher Leichtigkeit ihr der Kampf nun von der Hand ging, wimmernd sackte die Läuferin auf die Knie, als der Stiefel der Krashty sie frontal traf, verbissen wehrte sie sich, doch Caytha schien weder ihre Schläge zu spüren, noch empfand sie auch nur die Spur von Mitleid. Wie von selbst legte ihre Hand sich auf die Haut der Fremden, Panik beherrschte deren Blick, doch kein Flehen kam über ihre Lippen, ihr Mund war in stoischer Gewissheit ihrer aussichtslosen Situation zusammengepresste, schmale Linie. 

Kalt und wölfisch zog sich ein Lächeln über Caythas Gesicht, fern von Mitgefühl oder gar Vernunft, pulsierend strömte das Leben durch den Körper der Läuferin, es bedurfte nicht mehr als weniger Augenblicke diese Kraft in sich aufzunehmen, sich zu nähren. 

»Caytha!«, Vantos Stimme drang zwischen den Bäumen hervor, mit gewaltigen Schritten war der andere Höhere bei ihr, fixierte die Krashty und ihr Opfer mit geweiteten Pupillen. Hinter ihm stürmte Elrin herbei, seine Augen waren nicht wie die seines Bruders von Gier, sondern von Abscheu erfüllt. Auch er nannte ihren Namen, klang jedoch warnend, kalt, vielleicht sogar eine Spur angsterfüllt.  
»Caytha. Nicht. Es ist zu früh.«  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. Spürte nicht auch Elrin diese tiefe Sehnsucht? Den Hunger, der nun erwachte? Gab es denn nicht auch für ihn nur das eine Ziel, diesem Menschen seine Kraft zu nehmen? Sie fauchte leise, warnend, es war ihr Opfer, ihre Beute.   
»Lass sie, Bruder. Es ist eine Ehre, sich von Menschen nähren zu dürfen. Verweigere sie ihr nicht!«  
Elrin lachte freudlos auf.  
»Wundert mich, dass du derlei Ehre nicht für dich selbst beanspruchst«, nun galt die Warnung in seinen grünen Augen unmissverständlich Vantos, »gierst du doch stetig nach der Lebenskraft eines Menschen. Dich zu nähren scheint mir bisweilen das Zentrum deiner ohnehin knapp bemessenen Gedanken, viel zu oft schon bestimmt dieser fehlgeleitete Wunsch dein Handeln!«

Die Heftigkeit dieser Worte überraschte Caytha, zornfunkelnd starrten die Brüder einander an, vergaßen alles andere um sich herum völlig in jenen Momenten.   
Nun war es an Vantos zu lachen, doch es war ein angsteinflößendes Lachen, zu nahe am Wahnsinn gesiedelt, ein Schauer kroch über die Haut der Krashty.  
»Deine Feigheit dich selbst an einem Menschen zu nähren spricht mehr als deutlich aus deinen Worten, scher dich fort, Bruder, wenn du deine wahre Natur nicht zu ertragen vermagst!«  
Ihr Streit lenkte Caytha für wenige Momente von ihrem eigenen Verlangen ab, die kurzen Augenblicke genügten völlig ihr Denken zu klären. 

Schlagartig wurde sie sich bewusst, was sie beinahe getan hätte, noch immer zu tun bereit war. Sofort zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Zwischen tiefer Verwunderung und sicherer Todesangst starrten die gelben Augen der Frau zu ihr empor, nun jedoch wusste Caytha, was zu tun war. Ihr Stunner setzte die Läuferin endlich außer Gefecht, hätte die Krashty schon früher daran gedacht ihre Gegnerin zu betäuben, ihr wäre einiges erspart geblieben. Langsam schwand das Bedürfnis sich zu nähren, es war, als erwache sie aus einem surrealen Traum, mit Schmerzen kehrte die Wirklichkeit zu ihr zurück. Ihre Wange brannte schlimmer als zuvor, noch immer schien sich die Energie der Waffe in ihre Haut zu fressen, auch spürte Caytha nun die Stellen, an denen die Läuferin ihre Schläge platzierte.   
Zitternd starrte die Schwarzhaarige auf die bewusstlose Frau zu ihren Füßen. Ohne Elrins und Vantos’ Erscheinen wäre ihr Verlangen sich zu nähren gewachsen, ohne großen Erfolg verwehrte sich Caythas menschliche Seite dieser Sehnsucht, doch in ihrem Rausch war diese Stimme leiser und leiser geworden. Wäre sie schlussendlich verstummt oder hätte die Krashty ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht erhalten können? Sie wusste es nicht, wandte sich mit einem Schaudern zu den sich noch immer streitenden Brüdern um. 

»Genug davon!«, knurrte sie, straffte die Schultern und sprach mit einer Klarheit und Ruhe, die sie selbst vermutlich am meisten überraschte.  
»Es gibt noch einen weiteren Läufer zu stellen, spart euch euer lästiges Geplänkel für später auf!«

Sowohl Elrin, als auch Vantos starrten Caytha fassungslos an. Beide waren so aufgebracht, ihre Körperhaltung drohend, ihre Augen voller Wut, Elrin hingen einige Strähnen seines weißen Haares wild in die Augen. Beide Brüder wirkten, als befänden sie sich nahe am Abgrund der Raserei, es fehlte nicht viel sie beide stürzen zu sehen, doch Caytha würde derlei verhindern.   
»Interessiert mich nicht!«, würgte sie jeglichen Versuch des Widerspruchs ab, ihre Stimme war mehr ein Grollen, glich dem Vielfachklang in der Stimme eines Wraith. Sie ließ die beiden anderen Höheren nicht zu Wort kommen, hatte begriffen, dass es an ihr war diesen Auftrag zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluss zu bringen. Als Führungspersönlichkeit würde Caytha sich nicht beschreiben, tat jedoch, wonach die Situation verlangte, zudem verdrängte die Verantwortung vorerst jegliche Gedanken an das, was sie beinahe getan hätte. 

»Sollte es nicht an euch sein, mich zu unterstützen? Fesselt sie und dann beginnen wir die Suche nach dem anderen Läufer, wenn dieser nicht ohnehin schon durch eure unüberhörbares Gekeife aufgeschreckt wurde!«  
Nun gut, auch Caytha sprach nicht gerade leise, aber ihre Worte erzielten die gewünschte Wirkung, zu perplex, um sich zu widersetzen - oder gar ihre Natur folgend, Befehle auszuführen - fesselte Elrin die Läuferin und band sie an eine nahe gestandene Palme. 

»Ich warte bei ihr«, verkündete er, blickte zu Caytha, ganz so, als erwarte er ihre Zustimmung. Die Krashty nickte.

Von einem sonderbaren Zorn und zugleich beinahe amüsierter Genugtuung erfüllt gab sie mit großen Schritten die Richtung vor, Vantos folgte klaglos, warf nicht einmal einen Blick auf die bewusstlose Läuferin zurück.

_››Das war…. beeindruckend‹‹_ , gestand der Krashty.

_››Mir schien ihr zwei wäret euch nur allzu bald an die Gurgel gegangen. Wie konntest du mich dazu ermutigen, mich an ihr zu nähren?!‹‹_   
Zornerfüllt funkelten ihre blauen Augen zu Vantos herüber, so stetig kämpfte sie gegen jegliche Sehnsüchte an, wie konnte er es wagen!

_››Es war ein wenig übereilt, verzeih mir bitte‹‹_ , er sah aus, als meinte er seine gedachten Worte ehrlich, _››aber in einem Punkt behält Elrin wohl oder übel Recht - der Wunsch, mich zu nähren, bestimmt meine Handlungen viel zu häufig. Ich kann dieses Verlangen im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht unterdrücken‹‹_

Caytha erwiderte nichts, schob alles, was mit dem Prozess des Nährens zusammenhing weit an den Rand ihres Bewusstseins. Vantos verstand ihr Schweigen und änderte unelegant das Thema.

_››Warum hast du uns nicht zu Hilfe gerufen? Die mentale Kommunikation funktioniert doch tadellos?‹‹_

_››Ehrlich gesagt habe ich diese Möglichkeit nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen‹‹_ , der Höhere warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu und rasch fuhr sie fort: _››Ohnehin bedurfte es einigen Schmerz, mich zum Handeln zu zwingen. Der erste Commander wäre begeistert angesichts meiner Unfähigkeit.‹‹_

Bei diesen Gedanken nahm ihr Gesicht einen düsteren Ausdruck an. Ohne Zweifel würde der Wraith von jeglichem Geschehen erfahren, schaffte sie es doch nicht ihn aus ihrem Kopf und Geist zu verbannen. Zumindest einen der beiden Läufer hatte sie - wenn auch unter einigen Schwierigkeiten - gestellt und außer Gefecht gesetzt. Konnte der Commander wirklich erwarten, dass Caytha sich nährte, kaum, dass sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatte? Zugegeben, mühelos ließ sich seine Zustimmung aus seinen vagen Aussagen bezüglich der Läufer heraushören, dennoch war es kein unmissverständlicher Befehl gewesen. So oder so, Caytha freute sich nicht sonderlich auf ihr erneutes Zusammentreffen nach Abschluss der Mission - welcher hoffentlich ab nun zwischenfallsfrei verlaufen würde. 

_››Irgendeine Idee, wo wir suchen müssen?‹‹_ , fragte sie und blickte Vantos an. Er hielt den Blick stetig gen Boden gerichtet, seine Augen suchten unablässig das violette Moos ab. Sie waren nun so tief im Dschungel, dass Gestrüpp mehr als ein Mal ihren Weg versperrte, scharfe Dornenstränge schlangen sich mühelos um ihre Knöchel, drangen sogar durch das feste Leder ihrer Kleidung. Langsam aber sicher verfiel Caytha in Übellaunigkeit hoffte, der andere Krashty möge eine Spur entdeckt haben.

_››Fußabdrücke. Sie sind zu deutlich, ein erfahrener Läufer würde niemals derart fest auftreten. Auch haben wir zuvor keine entdeckt, ein wenig merkwürdig, oder?‹‹_

_››Eine Falle?‹‹_

_››Davon müssen wir ausgehen. Sei wachsam!‹‹_

Ihr behagte der Gedanke, irgendwo im dichten Unterholz des Palmendschungels könnte ein Läufer lauern und nur auf den rechten Moment zum Überfall warten, überhaupt nicht. Nicht erneut würde sie sich derartig überrumpeln lassen, nicht mit Vantos an ihrer Seite. Nur noch spärlich fiel das Licht durch die dichten Blätter der Palmen, ihre weißen Stämme wirkten im Zwielicht eher grau, warfen verzerrte Schatten auf den Boden, ein merkwürdiges Prickeln überkam Caytha. Alles an diesem Ort schien ihr sagen zu wollen, dass weder sie, noch ein anderer Krashty auf dieser Welt willkommen war, selbst die Natur setzte ihnen zu, versperrte ihnen Mal für Mal durch zu dichtes Unterholz oder wucherndes Gestrüpp den Weg.

_››Diese Spuren werden selbst im Dickicht nicht seltener, im Gegenteil, scheint so, als habe er sich an diesen Stellen besondere Mühe gegeben.‹‹_

Caythas düstere Miene hellte sich nicht auf.

_››Besser, wir fänden ihn rasch, ich will nicht abwarten, bis die andere Läuferin wieder erwacht und mein Bruder mit ihr allein ist.‹‹_

Dem hatte die Schwarzhaarige nichts hinzu zu fügen.


	12. Kapitel XI: Wahrheiten

### Kapitel XI: Wahrheiten

Sorgsam und umsichtig setzten die beiden Krashty einen Fuß vor den anderen, all ihre Sinne suchten unablässig die Umgebung ab. Vantos deutete stumme nach links, eher er selbst ein wenig nach rechts ausschwärmte, Caytha nickte und folgte dem Wink. Vor ihnen teilte sich der dichte Dschungel zu einer kleinen, überschaubaren Lichtung, die Palmen standen dort spärlicher, erlaubten den fünf Sonnen ihre grelles Licht bis zum Boden zu schicken. Vantos verschwand lautlos am Rande der Lichtung, Caytha verharrte einige Momente, ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam die Schwarzhaarige. Eine flüchtige Berührung eines anderen Bewusstseins, es war jedoch nicht der direkte und klare Kontakt, den sie gewohnt war. Diese Empfindung war anders, ganz so, als versuche sie durch dichten Nebel zu spähen. Die Krashty erstarrte. Wer außer den Wraith und Halbwraith vermochte seinen Geist derart in eine gezielte Richtung zu senden? Was, wenn dies die Falle war? 

_››Vantos.‹‹_

Der andere Krashty reagierte augenblicklich, binnen weniger Augenblicke schilderte Caytha ihm ihre Empfindung.

_››Mir ist nichts dergleichen aufgefallen‹‹_ , gab er als Antwort, _››vielleicht solltest du dich auf den Kontakt einlassen und seinen Ursprung lokalisieren. Wobei dies sicherlich die Falle sein wird, unsere Neugier wecken soll.‹‹_

_››Ich soll also offen in den Hinterhalt laufen?‹‹_ , sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was Vantos jedoch nicht sehen konnte. 

_››Haben wir denn eine andere Wahl? Ich für meinen Teil will diesen unsäglichen Planeten so schnell wie möglich verlassen, außerdem bin ich direkt hinter dir und gebe dir Deckung.‹‹_

Wohl war ihr nicht bei diesem Gedanken, dennoch musste sie eingestehen, dass Vantos’ Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Vorsichtig senkte sie ihren mentalen Selbstschutz, mit dem sie ihren Geist für gewöhnlich umgab, suchte nach Präsenzen, welche nicht die von Vantos oder Elrin waren. Erneut streifte sie die unbeständige, zaghafte Berührung. Misstrauisch folgte die Krashty diesem Impuls, wurde Schritt für Schritt auf die Lichtung hinaus geleitet. Hinter ihr spürte sie, wie Vantos sich ebenfalls näherte, trotz seiner Anwesenheit war ihr noch immer mulmig zumute. Etwas stimmte nicht, der mentale Kontakt war zu verschwommen, zu unbeständig, falsch. Erst, als Caytha das Zentrum der Lichtung erreichte, sah sie, von wem derlei Impuls ausging. Die Luft vor ihr begann zu surren, ein Flimmern verzerrte einen Augenblick lang ihre Wahrnehmung, dann strauchelte Caytha erschrocken zurück. Aus dem Nichts materialisierte sich eine Gestalt, nur wenige Meter entfernt. 

Binnen eines Augenblicks wusste sie, dass ihr Gegenüber zweifelsfrei ein Krashty, wenn nicht gar ein Höherer sein musste. Auch, wenn seine mentalen Fähigkeiten nicht ausgeprägt waren oder er sie zumindest nicht in vollen Umfang nutzte, seine geschlitzten Pupillen in den dunkel funkelnden Augen, das weiße Haar und die grünlich schimmernde Haut ließen keinerlei Zweifel ob seiner Herkunft. Dieser Krashty war der vielleicht wraithähnlichste, dem Caytha bisher begegnet war. Doch warum war er dann auf diesem Planeten? Wurden auch Halbwraith zu Läufern? 

»Danke, dass du mich nicht ohne zu zögern attackiert hast«, sein Tonfall war ruhig, beinahe gelassen. Äußerlich waren keine Waffen an ihm sichtbar und so rührte auch die Schwarzhaarige sich vorerst nicht.   
»Was tust du hier auf diesem Planeten?«, ihre eigene Stimme klang ein wenig heiser, rasch räusperte sie sich und festigte ihre Worte, »Bist du nicht ebenfalls ein Krashty?«  
Sein Lächeln wurde kälter, Trauer und Häme lagen zu gleichen Teilen darin.  
»Allerdings. Einst war ich ein Höherer, ein Anführer der Krashty, Vertrauter der Wraith«, er sprach leidenschaftslos, zwar schimmerten seine Augen voller Emotionen, seine Stimme jedoch blieb ruhig und sachlich.  
»Der erste Commander vertraute mir, schätzte meine Loyalität und meinen Unterordnungswillen. Jahrelang diente ich ihm uneingeschränkt, führte jeden seiner Befehle voller Hingabe aus, ihm zu dienen war alles, wofür ich lebte.« 

Ein leises Rascheln ertönte, Vantos trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume zu ihnen herüber, kurz streiften die Augen des Fremden den Neuankömmling, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf Caytha. 

»Dann begannen die Experimente. Die Wraith machten mich schneller und stärker als jeden anderen Höheren, verliehen mir mentale Fähigkeiten, die ihren eigenen ebenbürtig waren und diese sogar überstiegen«, er grinste, »mich unsichtbar zu machen ist eine davon, als Tarnung äußerst hilfreich. All die Schmerzen nahm ich in Kauf, spürte doch auch ich, welchen Vorteil mir derlei Verbesserungen brachten. Irgendwann jedoch konnte ich eines nicht länger verleugnen.« 

Bewusst legte der Fremde eine Pause ein, blickte herausfordernd zu der Krashty herüber, ganz so, als wolle er ihre Geduld auf eine Probe stellen. Vantos stand mittlerweile neben Caytha, fixierte den unbekannten Halbwraith mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. 

Endlich fuhr dieser fort: »Ich war zu ihrem Werkzeug geworden und je mehr sie an meinem Gehirn herumexperimentierten, desto mehr wollte ich mich dagegen auflehnen. Was gab ihnen das Recht, mein Leben zu bestimmen, mich nach ihrem Belieben zu verändern? War denn nicht auch meine Existenz es wert, von mir allein gestaltet zu werden?« Zum ersten Mal zeichnete Erregung seine Worte, mit Unruhe sah Caytha, wie Zorn ihn zum Sprechen trieb, immer schneller sprudelten die Worte aus ihm heraus. 

»Mehr und mehr verwehrte ich mich ihren Bemühungen, sabotierte, wo ich konnte, tat alles, um die Wraith aus meinem Kopf fern zu halten. Der erste Commander duldete mein Aufbegehren nicht, selbst meine gezeigte Loyalität war in seinen Augen nichts mehr wert, Hass überwog Anerkennung, es missfiel ihm, wie sehr sein bestes Subjekt, sein Vorzeigeexperiment fehlschlug. Jeden Tag rechnete ich damit, dass er oder ein Anderer sich an mir Nähren, meinem Leben endgültig ein Ende bereiten würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen schickte er mich als Läufer auf abgelegene Planeten, wusste, dass ich zu sehr an meinem Leben hänge, als dass ich es kampflos aufgeben würde. Monate und Jahre vergingen, dank meiner Fähigkeiten wurde ich der beste Läufer, überlebte um einiges länger als alle anderen.« 

Aus den Augenwinkeln warf Vantos ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu, Caytha wusste, was er ihr sagen wollte. Auch sie spürte noch immer das merkwürdige Prickeln auf der Haut, das seltsame Gefühl wuchs in Anwesenheit des fremden Krashty, etwas an ihm war unnatürlich, störend. 

»Auch ihr spürt, dass ich verändert wurde. Dank dieser absichtlichen Mutation der Wraith und dem Peilsender in meinem Rücken kann ich nirgendwo verweilen, muss stetig in Bewegung bleiben. Als die Wraith mich vor zwei Tagen erneut stellten, war ich bereit in den Tod zu gehen, hatte genug von der nimmer endenden Flucht, wollte nicht länger weglaufen. Ohnehin wäre ich nirgends willkommen, selbst wenn ich den Sender aus meinem Fleisch zu schneiden wüsste.« 

Er grinste breit und kalt. 

»Und nun schaut mich an, nun bin ich nicht mehr wert als einigen Krashty zur Übungszwecken vor die Füße geworfen zu werden. Ihr wisst, was ihr tun müsst«, er sank auf die Knie, breitete die Arme aus, ganz so, als erwarte er eine Umarmung, »nur zu, ich werde mich nicht wehren.« 

Caytha und Vantos tauschten einen schnellen, beunruhigten Blick. Was ging hier vor? Stießen sie nun womöglich erst auf den Kern der Falle? 

»Warum erzählst du all dies, wenn dein Ziel lediglich der Tod ist? Diesen hättest du auch schneller haben können.« Zu ihrer Erleichterung klang Caythas Stimme nun fest und entschlossen, kalt und unnahbar. 

»Vielleicht bin ich einfach rührselig, nun, da sich meine Existenz dem Ende neigte«, der Halbwraith legte den Kopf leicht schief, fixierte Caytha mit seinen dunklen Augen, »vielleicht jedoch sollen meine Worte einer Warnung gleich kommen: Ihr Höheren mögt denken, euer Leben ist wertvoll für die Wraith, würdet von ihnen sogar geschätzt. Doch in Wahrheit sehen sie in euch nur willenlose, leicht zu beeinflussende Diener, Leibeigene, mit denen sich nach ihren Vorstellungen verfahren können.« 

Caytha schnaubte abfällig. 

»Es gibt tausende Wraith, sie sind von unterschiedlichem Charakter, deine Worte können wohl kaum als universelle Warnung gedacht sein. Wir wissen, worauf wir uns einlassen, glaubst du, deine Geschichte ängstigt uns? Davon abgesehen, jedes Hive hat seinen ersten Commander, wer sagt, dass wir dem gleichen entstammen, auf dem du einst warst?« 

Ihre Worte zeugte von mehr Mut als sie wirklich empfand, Vantos trat einen Schritt näher, ganz so, als wolle er sie durch seine bloße Anwesenheit stärken. 

»Niemand«, beängstigende Ruhe zeichnete nun die Stimme des Fremden, »fragt jedoch den ersten Commander nach seinem Namen. Sollte dieser Xarto lauten, bedenkt meine Worte.«  
Für ihn schien damit alles gesagt, trotz des grellen, blendenden Licht der Sonne wandte der Krashty seinen Blick gen Himmel. 

Niemals würde Caytha es wagen den ersten Commander offen nach seinem Namen zu fragen. Wieder tauschten sie und Vantos einen stummen Blick. 

_››Wir beide wissen, dass es nur einen Ausweg gibt.‹‹_

Sie nickte. 

_››Soll ich es tun?‹‹_  
Sie zögerte. 

_››Dies ist ein Test meiner Fähigkeiten, es sollte also an mir sein, die Mission zu vollenden. Dennoch danke ich dir für dein Angebot‹‹_ , sie brachte sogar ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande. 

Langsam nährte die Schwarzhaarige sich dem knienden Halbwraith, welcher seine Augen nun geschlossen hielt. Tastend griff sie nach ihrem Messer, wusste, dass sie nun nicht zögern durfte, ihm kein unnötiges Leid zufügen durfte. Gleißend hell spiegelte sich das Licht der Sonne in der blanken Klinge der Waffe, mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung schnitt Caytha dem anderen Krashty die Kehle durch. Dumpfes Gurgeln ertönte, einige schreckliche Augenblicke zuckte der Leib des Sterbenden unkontrollierbar, Blut spritze auf und färbte den ohnehin roten Boden des Planten dunkel ein, dann war es still.  
Mit zitternden Händen wischte Caytha die Klinge am Gewand des Fremden sauber, richtete sich dann auf. 

»Komm«, Vantos ergriff ihre Hand, »wir gehen zu Elrin zurück.« 

~**~ 

Während ihrer Rückreise zum Hive sprach keiner der Krashty auch nur ein Wort. Wenn die Brüder sich unterhielten dann auf mentalem Wege, Caytha hingegen blockte jeglichen Versuch einer Kontaktaufnahme ab. Zu viel war geschehen, mit dem ihr Gehirn vorerst kaum fertig zu werden vermochte. Nie zuvor hatte sie ein Leben genommen, ihre Wraithseite vermochte zwar jegliche Gedanken zu unterdrücken, die ihrem menschlichen Teil entsprangen, dennoch, es war, als habe sich etwas in ihr verändert. Auch die Worte des fremden Krashty trugen dazu bei, wieder und wieder fragte sich die Halbwraith, ob »ihr« Commander Xarto war. Doch selbst, wenn dem so sein sollte, wusste sie nicht auch schon zuvor, dass es Wraith nicht zu trauen galt, sie nur auf ihre eigenen Vorteile bedacht waren? 

Mit einem sachten Ruckeln landete der Transporter im Hangar, die Luke öffnete sich und zu ihrer Überraschung blickte Caytha ihrem Vater in die Augen. 

»Der erste Commander erwartet dich«, sagte er knapp, ein unmissverständliches Zeichen, dass Vantos und Elrin sie nicht begleiten würden. 

»Warum schickt er dich?«, fragte Caytha, ihr war deutlich bewusst, dass es keinerlei Sinn ergab, Corvin erneut um Vergebung zu bitten, der Wraith war zu stur und [zu] stolz, um ihre schon vergeben zu können. Erst rechnete sie damit, überhaupt keine Antwort zu erhalten, doch dann: »Weil er mich gern durch derlei niedrige Botengänge demütigt.« 

Ein rascher, prüfender Blick auf Caytha, dann wurde sein Blick weniger abweisend. Fast wollte sie dem Impuls, ihm von ihrem Auftrag zu erzählen, nachgeben, doch dann verweilte sie still, sicherlich würde der erste Commander wäre mehr als verärgert, nicht als Erster davon in Kenntnis gesetzt zu werden. 

ie war über und über mit rotem Staub bedeckt, ihre Wange brannte entsetzlich, der Schmerz hatte sich, als die Krashty vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern nach der Wunde tastete, auf unerklärlicher Weise auf ihre Hand übertragen, breitete sich von ihren Fingerspitzen immer weiter aus. Auch Corvins Blick fiel auf die stark gerötete Haut, Caytha vermochte ein leises Wimmern nicht zu unterdrücken, als Brandblasen sich über die Innenseite ihrer Hand zu ziehen begannen.   
Corvin knurrte leise, ganz so, als empfände er Wut auf sich selbst, dann blieb er abrupt stehen und presste blitzschnell seine Hand auf Caytha Haut unterhalb des Halses. Keuchend schnappte sie nach Luft, ehe sie auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, floss ein Teil der Energie des Wraith durch ihre Zellen, durchströmte ihren Körper und linderte ihren Schmerz augenblicklich. Kaum eine Sekunde später ließ Corvin seine Hand sinken.  
Nach wenigen weiteren Momenten war Caythas Haut so unversehrt wie vor ihrem Zusammenstoß mit der Läuferin, fassungslos starrte sie zu dem großen Wraith auf. 

»Danke«, brachte sie atemlos hervor, konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was ihr soeben widerfahren war. Corvin fauchte.  
»Denke nicht, damit sei mein Zorn verflogen!«, seine Augen blitzten kalt, »der Commander erwartet dich im zentralen Labor, lasse ihn nicht zu lange warten.« 


	13. Kapitel XII: Xarto

### Kapitel XII: Xarto

Wieder befand Caytha sich in jenem Labor, in dem der erste Commander wenige Tage nach ihrer Ankunft mentale Kontrolle über sie erlangte hatte. Konzentriert studierte der Wraith einen Bildschirm an der Wand, die Krashty achtete nicht auf den Wortlaut der Zeichen, war körperlich, als auch geistig zu erschöpft. Er wandte sich ihr zu, als die Tür sich mit einem leisen Geräusch hinter ihr schloss.

Müde neigte die Schwarzhaarige den Kopf, dieser war ohnehin schon mit seltsamen Gedanken überfüllt, ein Gespräch mit dem ersten Commander wäre dabei sicherlich nicht sonderlich hilfreich.

»Deine Mission wurde also von Erfolg gekrönt?«, fragte er, musterte jeden Zentimeter ihrer verdreckten Kleidung, ihrer von rötlichem Staub durchzogenen Haare, verweilte bei ihrem Gesicht. Caytha nickte.

»Beide Läufer wurden zur Strecke gebracht. Einer von ihnen ist tot, der andere befindet sich an Bord dieses Schiffes.«

Neugier glomm in den grünen Augen des Wraith, wie schon etliche Male zuvor begann er, in kleinen Kreisen um Caytha herum zu schleichen, fixierte sie dabei stetig mit wachsamen Blick.

»Wonach hast du entschieden, wer leben darf und wer in den Tod geht?«  
Er verweilte direkt vor ihr, die Krashty zögerte einen Augenblick, wollte nicht erneut jede Einzelheit erzählen, nach der der Commander zweifellos verlangen würde. Ohnehin würde er herausfinden, was geschehen war, konnte ihren Geist nach Belieben öffnen, darin eindringen. Sie würde sich selbst einiges an Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen, wenn sie ihm zeigte, was er sehen wollte.

Überraschung trat auf die Züge des Wraith, als Caytha ihm mental die Geschehnisse auf der Oberfläche des Planeten zeigte.

»Habe ich alles nach Eurer Zufriedenheit ausgeführt?«, fragte Caytha eine Spur zu forsch, der Wraith knurrte warnend, als der die Ungeduld aus ihren Worten heraushörte, seine Augen wurden eine Spur schmaler. Innerlich mahnte die Krashty sich zur Ruhe, nur aus Müdigkeit durfte sie das Missfallen des Wraith nicht auf sich ziehen.

»Deine Verletzung scheint ungewöhnlich schnell verheilt«, er lächelte kalt, wusste, dass es Corvin gewesen war, welcher ihre Heilung beschleunigte, »vielleicht sollte ich dir derlei unrechtmäßig erhaltene Kraft wieder entziehen?«  
Unvermittelt legte er seine Hand auf ihre Haut, Caytha zuckte zurück, Angst jagte heiß durch ihren Körper, doch der Wraith lachte lediglich heiser, zog seine Hand zurück. Caytha funkelte ihn an, war es leid, derartige Spiele ertragen zu müssen, fauchte gereizt. Binnen weniger Sekundenbruchteile drang der Commander in ihren Geist ein, überwand den mentalen Schutzschild, den Caytha wie von selbst errichtete, ohne jede Mühe. Er übernahm die Kontrolle nicht völlig und doch zwang er sie auf die Knie, ein stechender und zugleich brennender Schmerz zuckte durch jede Faser ihres Körpers, mit einem letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung biss die Schwarzhaarige sich auf die Lippe, um ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Offenbar hatte sie die Geduld des Wraith ein Mal zu viel auf die Probe gestellt. So schnell wie der Schmerz kam, verschwand er auch wieder, bebend richtete Caytha sich auf, spürte den Blick des Commanders auf sich.

»Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, ich bin zufrieden gestellt. Du hast jegliche Prüfung bestanden«, die Stimme des Commanders wurde ernster, sachlicher, er begann wieder, seine Runden zu ziehen. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Weg gab, ihn zu einer schnellen Antwort zu drängen, der Wraith genoss ihre Ungeduld, zögerte mit Absicht, vielleicht um zu sehen, wie rasch sie aus der Fassung geriet? Nach der vorherigen Zurechtweisung würde sie wohl kaum erneut aus der Haut fahren.

»Deine Selbstbeherrschung ist stärker als ich erwartete, war ich doch davon überzeugt, dass du dich schon aus reinem Widerwillen an der Läuferin nähren würdest.«  
Allein die Erinnerung an den fremden, zehrenden Hunger ließ Caytha schaudern, rasch unterdrückte sie derlei Regung, wusste jedoch, dass sie nichts vor dem Wraith würde verbergen können.

»Vantos hingegen ist weniger stark, ohne dein Einschreiten hätte er sich zweifelsohne genährt. Es missfällt mir, dir derlei Anerkennung zukommen zu lassen, hast du doch mit dem Töten des zweiten Läufers bewiesen, dass deine Loyalität gefestigt ist.«

Bei der Erwähnung des fremden Krashty nahm die Stimme des Wraith einen dunkleren Klang an, wieder hielt er vor Caytha inne. Sie senkte den Blick, wollte ihm nicht die brennende Neugier in ihren Augen, nicht den inneren Zwiespalt offenbaren, der sie erfüllte - sollte sie es wagen und ihm eine Frage stellen, oder aber sich nicht auf gefährliches Terrain begeben und dafür ohne Antwort bleiben? Zweifelsohne spürte der Wraith ihren Gemütszustand.

»Sieh mich an«, befahl er leise, war näher an sie heran getreten.  
Ohne eine andere Wahl zu haben hob die Krashty den Kopf. Suchend musterte der Commander jegliche Regung ihres Gesichts, fand offenbar keinerlei unwünschenswertes darin.  
»Du fragst dich, ob ich es bin, von dem die Rede war?«  
Caytha wagte es nicht den Blick wieder zu senken.  
»Ja, Commander.«  
»Würde es etwas an deiner Sicht auf uns Wraith, auf mich ändern?«  
»Nein, Commander«, sie zögerte keinen Augenblick, war allerdings ein wenig verwirrt ob dieser Frage.  
»Ich nehme an, du vermutest bereits, dass ich es bin?«  
Ununterbrochen hielt er seinen Blick auf die Krashty gerichtet, er war nun so nahe, dass Caytha das wenige Gelb in seinen grünen Augen deutlich erkennen konnte.  
»Ja, Commander«, antwortete sie hastig, ihre Stimme war nun nicht mehr so fest wie zuvor.

Langsam wich der Wraith einen Schritt zurück. Erleichtert atmete Caytha aus, ihr wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie in seiner Nähe unwillkürlich den Atem angehalten hatte.  
»Sieh es als mahnendes Beispiel«, er wandte sich wieder der Konsolen und den zahlreichen Bildschirmen an der Wand zu, »derlei Schicksal ereilt jene, die meine Gunst zu leichtfertig vergeben.« Nun nahm seine Stimme den gewohnten, kalten Klang an, Caytha wusste, dass sie entlassen war.

Kaum hatte sie einen Schritt in Richtung Ausgang getätigt, da setzte der Wraith erneut zum Sprechen an.  
»Überaus interessant, dich offenbar durch Schmerzen motivieren zu können«, spielte er wölfisch grinsend auf ihrem Kampf gegen die Läuferin an, »ich werde es mir merken. Morgen setzten wir die Trainingseinheiten wie üblich fort.«

»Ganz, wie Ihr wünscht, Commander«, Caytha neigte den Kopf, wollte diesen Ort unter allen Umständen verlassen, das Verhalten des Wraith verunsicherte sie mehr als je zuvor.  
Hastig wandte die Krashty sich ab, war schon halb aus dem Raum als die Stimme des Commanders sie innehalten ließ.  
»Xarto«, sagte er schlicht, stand mit dem Rücken zu Caytha und konnte das das unwillkürliche Lächeln, welches sich mit einem Mal auf ihren Zügen ausbreitete, nicht sehen.  
Xarto.

~**~

In den Baderäumen wurde Caytha unverzüglich von Quara überfallen. Eigentlich wäre die Krashty mehr an Quaras Beziehung zu dem Wissenschaftler Narvesh interessiert, doch die Blonde wollte nichts davon hören, ehe Caytha ihr nicht in allen Einzelheiten erzählte, was auf dem Planeten geschehen war. Seufzend ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal und schilderte Quara, was sich zugetragen hatte. Während sie sprach, duschte sie ausgiebig, schrubbte sich jegliches rotes Sandkorn vorm Körper und war Corvin äußerst dankbar, ihre sich merkwürdig ausbreitende Verletzung geheilt zu haben.   
Mehr noch als ihre Jagd auf die Läufer jedoch schien die andere Krashty das Verhalten des ersten Commanders zu interessieren.

»Abgesehen davon, dass ich nun seinen Namen kenne, war sein Verhalten beispielhaft für das eines Wraith«, ihr Blick verdüsterte sich bei diesen Worten, griff nach einem zuvor bereit gelegten Handruch.  
»Du hast seinen Namen durch den fremden Krashty erfahren?«  
»Ja.«  
»Und nun gestattet er dir dessen Verwendung?!«, Quara starrte sie ungläubig an.  
Caytha zuckte mit den Schultern, war müde, erschöpft und wollte nicht länger über den ersten Commander reden, tat es ohnehin zu oft.  
»Interessierter als an deiner Theorie, die du zweifelsohne dazu aufgestellt hast, bin ich an Narvesh«, sagte sie schlicht und trieb mit diesen Worten einen leicht abwesenden Ausdruck auf die Züge der anderen Höheren.

»Lass mich raten, es ist kompliziert?«, fragte sie erneut, dieses Mal ein Spur gereizter. Schlagartig kehrte Quara in die Gegenwart zurück.  
»Nun ja, eigentlich nicht«, antwortete sie gelassen, »wir sind durch das Pri'Tésh verbunden.«

Es bedurfte einige Augenblicke bis Caythas Gehirn verarbeiten konnte, was die Blonde gerade gesagt hatte.  
»Nein«, kam es ihr atemlos über die Lippen, fassungslos starrte sie Quara an. Pri'Tésh war die Bezeichnung einer starken, beinahe übermächtigen mentalen Verbindung zweier Wraith, meist einer Königin und einem Primal. Einmal eingegangen war diese Verschmelzung nicht rückgängig zu machen, überdauerte die Jahrzehnte, bestand so lange, wie beide Wraith lebten. Das Pri'Tésh basierte auf Vertrauen und Hingabe, selbst unter den verbliebenen Königinnen und ihren Primal war diese Verbindung äußert selten. Nicht die Tatsache, dass Quara sich als Krashty auf Lebzeiten an einen Wraith gebunden hatte schockierte Caytha derart, nein, es war ihr Wissen über das, was durch den Tod Narvesh’ in ihrer neu gewonnen Freundin ausgelöst würde. Wahnsinn und Suizid folgten unweigerlich, sollte ein Part des Pri'Tésh zu Tode kommen.

»Ich erwarte gar nicht, dass du das verstehst, obgleich auch du gewiss eines Tages über derlei Verbindung nachdenken wirst«, sprach Quara noch immer mit sehr ruhiger Stimme, »es war meine freie Entscheidung und ich bereue sie keinen Tag.«  
Die Klarheit dieser Worte ließ keinen Zweifel an den Absichten der Krashty, trotzdem stand Caytha noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt da, das Handtuch um ihren Körper geschlungen, das Haar hing ihr nass ins Gesicht.  
»Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, jemals eine derartig endgültige Verbindung in Betracht zu ziehen«, murmelte sie nach einer stummen Weile, besann sich endlich und griff nach frischer Kleidung.  
»Was, wenn das Hive unter feindlichem Beschuss zerstört wird?!«  
»Dann sterben wir ebenso und ich muss mir unter den Umständen keinerlei Gedanken mehr über die Folgen des Pri'Tésh machen.«

Quara lächelte sacht, schien mit ihren Gedanken erneut an einem anderen Ort und antwortete nicht. Caytha schauderte, derlei befremdliches Verhalten ließ Unbehagen in ihr aufsteigen, rasch kleidete sie sich an, schlüpfte aus der Tür und eilte in ihr Quartiert.  
Auch ohne diese beunruhigende Neuigkeit war ihr Tag alles andere als ruhig verlaufen, in ihren Gedanken schwirrten ständig die Worte des fremden Krashty, dank ihres neuerlichen Zusammenstoßes mit dem Commander auch seine mentale Präsenz, nun auch Quaras Pri'Tésh mit Narvesh, dem Wissenschaftler.

Ihre Träume waren seltsam und wirr, ihr Schlaf unruhig und wenig erholsam, wieder und wieder schreckte die Krashty auf, spürte ein klammes Gefühl in der Brust, Trauer über einen Verlust, der nicht der ihrige war.  
Stumm verfluchte sie Quara und Narvesh, wollte sich nicht um etwas sorgen, das sich ohnehin zur Gänze ihrer Handlungsmöglichkeit entzog.  
Zudem meinte sie, einige Male die Anwesenheit des ersten Commanders unweit ihres Quartiers zu spüren, auch Corvins Präsenz streifte ihren Geist, entnervt zog die Krashty sich die Decke über den Kopf, ganz so, als könne der Stoff die störenden, fremden Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf aussperren.

Zwanghaft konzentrierte die Halbwraith sich bewusst auf andere Dinge, landete so allerdings nur wieder bei Elrin, Vantos und der Läuferin, an der die Höhere sich um ein Haar genährt hatte. Caytha war wütend auf sich selbst, noch immer erschauerte sie bei der Vorstellung, sich an einem Menschen zu nähren, doch warum empfand sie zugleich ein dumpfes Verlangen nach dieser Lebenskraft? Corvin hatte sie binnen weniger Augenblicke geheilt, entsprang der Fähigkeit, ein Leben zu nehmen, auch die Kraft zu heilen und wiederherzustellen? Waren Halbwraith dazu ebenso in der Lage? Und warum bei allen Sternen gelang es ihr unter keinen Umständen den ersten Commander aus ihren Gedanken fernzuhalten? Schon binnen weniger Stunden würde sie ihm erneut unter die Augen treten müssen, ihr Training würde fortgeführt werden, auch mit Vantos und Elrin war sie noch nicht fertig. Sie zu ermuntern sich an der Läuferin zu näheren erfüllte Caytha noch immer mit Zorn, war Vantos wirklich derart schwach und instinktgelenkt? Irgendwann, davon ging sie aus, müsse ihr Kopf platzen bei all den darin umherwirbelnden Gedanken.

Knurrend drückte sich die Schwarzhaarige ihr Kissen aufs Gesicht. War der Wunsch nach ein wenig Schlaf denn so ungehörig, dass ihr eigener Geist ihn ihr vollständig verwehrte?


End file.
